


Del fallido, pero no menos importante, intento de asesinato al príncipe heredero que el brujo de la corte y el hijo del marqués de Burgos lograron evitar

by Iris (apairofiris)



Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassination Attempt(s), Knights - Freeform, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Team Up, Wizards, brujo, kingdom - Freeform, kings - Freeform, parents OC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofiris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: Proteger al príncipe y a la corona era tarea de la guardia y los caballeros, pero a sus dieciséis años, al brujo de la corte y a su amigo no les quedó de otra que darles una mano, junto a su particular equipo.
Relationships: Argentina & Brazil (Hetalia), Argentina & Peru (Hetalia), Argentina/Chile (Hetalia), Chile & Ecuador (Hetalia), Colombia & Venezuela (Hetalia), Peru & Bolivia (Hetalia)
Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/136443
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Del fallido, pero no menos importante, intento de asesinato al príncipe heredero que el brujo de la corte y el hijo del marqués de Burgos lograron evitar

**Author's Note:**

> la tan esperada, y retrasada, continuación del au del brujo de la corte! se los hice bien largo para que la espera haya valido la pena xD

_Proteger al príncipe y a la corona era tarea de la guardia y los caballeros, pero a sus dieciséis años, al brujo de la corte y a su amigo no les quedó de otra que darles una mano, junto a su particular equipo._

Manuel valoraba el estigma que entregaban las túnicas largas como cualquier otro hechicero. Sin embargo, su aspecto práctico de ellas le generaba dudas, más ahora que, debido a su edad y posición, se esperaba que las luciera más seguido en el día a día y no solo para ocasiones importantes. Las mangas colgantes eran mucho más apreciadas cuando no tenía que soportarlas todos los días, empujando cosas al suelo solo por sus movimientos de brazos. Con tales cosas aleteando al final de sus manos, no era de extrañar que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica adoptara una actitud recatada y contenida en su adultez.

El brujo dividía su atención pensando en eso y en observar a las tres comitivas presentes en la sala del trono. Las personas provenientes de las tres marcas colindantes del reino vecino hablaban entre ellas y con el rey con un aire amistoso, y quería evitar cualquier clase de accidente que pudiera molestar a esas personas. O incluso al rey, que a todos había advertido se mantuvieran en su mejor comportamiento.

Con lo mucho que sirvió.

Siendo solo tres marcas del reino del este con las que iban a firmar el acuerdo, solo tres delegaciones se esperaban. Por eso todo el mundo quedó un tanto perplejo cuando una cuarta caravana, si bien más pequeña que las anteriores, entró al patio de la corte siendo anunciada por las trompetas. El rey y sus acompañantes no pudieron resistir la curiosidad y fueron a mirar al patio, los guardias abrieron las enormes puertas de la entrada principal, y así pudieron observar los carruajes y hombres a caballo que constituían la nueva caravana. Avanzaron con los estandartes ocultos hasta atravesar la ciudadela, pero para cuando pasaron por debajo del arco de piedra las banderas negras se encontraban a la vista de todos, el dibujo en plateado de un rombo con cuatro dagas atravesadas bien claro en el centro.

Manuel no recordaba ninguna casa del reino del este con aquel estandarte, y eso que las había estudiado antes de recibir a los representantes, aunque se le hacían algo familiar, si bien muy distante.

\- ¿Quiénes serán? –El brujo se volteó hacia Francisco para preguntarle por ellos, solo entonces notó lo tenso y pálido que se encontraba su amigo, mirando sin pestañear a los recién llegados. Su voz pareció despertarlo, y una feroz mueca que nunca le había visto se posó en su rostro.

\- ¡Guardias! _¡Aprésenlos!_ –Gritó su amigo sorpresivamente, apuntando la carroza y los hombres a caballo. Algunos de los caballeros apostados junto a la escalera desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzaron a avanzar, el resto esperaba tenso con las manos en sus empuñaduras. Un murmullo inquieto se apoderó de la gente alrededor del patio, que se preparó para correr por si alguna pelea tomaba lugar. Manuel sintió su piel erizándose, listo para lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra si la situación se salía de control.

\- ¡Alto! –Gritó el rey por encima de todo el ruido. La gente calló, los caballeros dejaron de avanzar, y Francisco se volteó a mirarlo con una mueca de espanto.

\- ¿Majestad? –Preguntó, con un timbre indignado asomándose en su voz.

\- Papá… -Murmuró Miguel dando un paso hacia el rey, paseando su mirada entre su padre y la carroza. Aunque no parecía tan confundido como Francisco, sí se veía bastante sorprendido- Pensé que las conversaciones iban a llevar más tiempo…

\- ¿Conversaciones? –Manuel miraba confundido a todos allí, si no fuera porque Julio parecía igual de perdido, se habría sentido como un tonto.

\- _¿Conversaciones?_ ¡¿Conversaciones de qué, si se puede saber?! –El joven Burgos parecía listo para encajarle una flecha a alguien, lo que no era muy común- ¡Esa gente no debió cruzar la frontera! _¡Jamás!_

\- Francisco, tranquilízate muchacho…

\- _¡No!_

Francisco había perdido completamente la actitud serena que el rey tanto les había pedido que tuvieran.

\- Padre… -Miguel los interrumpió, tratando de mantener un semblante calmado por todos, y se ubicó ligeramente frente a Francisco con uno de sus brazos extendido al pecho del joven, listo para contenerlo, y le señaló a su padre que alguien estaba bajando de la carroza. El rey hizo un gesto a sus caballeros, y estos volvieron a sus puestos a un lado de la escalera, aunque continuaron mirándose confundidos unos a otros.

De la carroza descendió una joven doncella vestida con un tupido vestido de cuello alto color carmesí, quien dio un vistazo por el patio con un rápido, pero delicado movimiento de cabeza. Pronto toda su atención se posó sobre la escalera y las cinco personas en ella.

Francisco continuaba desprendiendo unas vibras asesinas mientras observaba el avance de la joven, por lo que Manuel agradecía que el príncipe no se hubiera apartado de su camino. La chica se veía bastante normal al parecer del brujo, un poco altanera, pero eso no era una característica extraña en la nobleza, por eso tenía problemas para entender por qué su querido amigo la miraba como si fuera una víbora arrastrándose entre la maleza.

Finalmente, la joven y su seguidilla llegaron a los pies de la escalera, y dándole una sonrisa dulce al rey, esta y todos los suyos le dieron una reverencia.

\- Majestad, es bueno veros en persona, finalmente –Dijo con la voz cándida tradicional de las damas bien educadas de la corte. Todo normal allí, nuevamente.

\- Es… una sorpresa, veros a usted –El rey la miró de pies a cabeza, pero se notaba que no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando.

\- El marqués de Piedra Negra me envió, como acto de buena fe para continuar las negociaciones con su reino, soy su primera hija, Tatiana.

…

Francisco iba de un lado a otro como una bestia enjaulada. Manuel lo miraba con curiosidad, y hasta un poco de miedo, siendo que la expresión furiosa no dejaba su rostro.

\- ¡Debe sacarla del castillo de inmediato! ¡Nunca debió poner pie en el reino para empezar! -Gritó el noble en dirección al rey. Los guardias no lo arrastraron a la mazmorra solo porque era prácticamente de la familia.

\- Calma, Francisco, están aquí con mi permiso.

\- ¡Pues ese fue un pésimo movimiento de su parte, señor! -Francisco no se mordió la lengua ni se arrepintió de lo que dijo, ni cuando el rey entrecerró los ojos por un momento para mirarlo.

\- Sabes, por un momento sonaste igual a Fernando…

\- ¡Mi padre sí sabe tratar con esa clase de personas! -Masculló el muchacho. Todos en la habitación sabían que se refería a la habilidad del marqués de Burgos para corretear a los bandidos e invasores fuera de la frontera.

\- A mí me pareció muy cortés, digo, estabas apuñalándola con la mirada y ella apenas reaccionó -Miguel observaba algo divertido la situación, reclinado hacia atrás en la silla que había escogido en el salón de planeación. Francisco se detuvo para clavarle dagas con los ojos, y el retumbar de sus pasos dejó de escucharse en el salón de piedra por un momento.

\- Esta visita es muy importante para las relaciones con el reino del este. Y, aunque la repentina adición de más huéspedes no estaba contemplada, tengo la esperanza de que sea una oportunidad para finalmente lograr establecer el diálogo entre ustedes -El rey se levantó de su puesto en la mesa, acercándose al joven noble para que lo mirara. Trató de reflejar la seriedad del asunto en su tono de voz- Por eso espero que no hagas nada tonto y la trates con toda la amabilidad que puedas.

\- Claro, señor, le daré toda la amabilidad que tendría en Burgos, no hay problema -Respondió Francisco con voz plana.

El rey dejó escapar un gruñido y se frotó la cara visiblemente frustrado.

\- Es como escuchar a Fernando…

Miguel se tapó la boca para no reírse. Mientras tanto, Manuel también se cubría la boca, pero porque no entendía qué bestia había poseído a su amigo, no entendía nada.

\- ¡Esta bien, entiendo! Solo… mantente alejado y esto podría salir bien, ya pronto se irán -El rey fue hablando mientras caminaba hacia la salida, esperando que cualquier cosa que respondiera el chico no alcanzara a llegar a sus oídos.

\- ¡Para entonces será muy tarde! -Francisco se aseguró de que su grito fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a oídos del rey. El mayor de todas formas no se volteó, y junto al príncipe desaparecieron sin decir nada más.

Manuel pestañeó un par de veces antes de abrir la boca.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó, todavía sorprendido porque su amigo, su casi siempre tranquilo y sensato amigo, le había gritado al rey sin reparo alguno. Una mirada molesta se puso en su dirección y Manuel levantó las manos ante tal hostilidad- Oye, yo estoy contigo... bueno, casi, en realidad me gustaría saber qué te pasó justo ahora.

\- ¡Tenemos al enemigo en el castillo, Manuel! ¡Eso me pasó! -Francisco golpeó la mesa con su mano, remarcando la gravedad de la situación.

\- Pero el rey dice que vienen a negociar.

\- ¿Negociar? ¡Bah! -El chico volvió a pasearse a lo largo de la mesa ante la mirada atenta del brujo, quien aún no decidía si levantarse o esperar sentado a que el arrebato del joven terminara.

\- ¡La única negociación que conocen esos traicioneros incluye fuego y espadas!

\- Amigo...-Dijo Manuel, despacio, acercándose a Francisco con la intención de sostenerlo de un brazo para que dejará de moverse- ¿No crees que estás, tal vez, exagerando un poquito? -Solo alcanzó a rozarlo con sus dedos antes de que el otro joven volviera a estallar.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú no conoces a esa gente, Manuel! ¡No tienen idea lo que es la paz! ¡O el juego limpio! ¡Es un ataque tras otro sin descanso, Manuel! ¡¿Has intentado dormir con el ruido de flechas y piedras chocando contra el muro?! ¡Esa serpiente no vino a negociar!

Manuel se mordió el labio, abriendo una y otra vez la boca, pero sin saber qué decir ante las palabras y actitud de su amigo.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Es el colmo! -Francisco se volteó rabioso, y se dispuso a salir del cuarto- Le escribiré a mi padre, ¡Él sí se tomará esto en serio!

\- ¡Pancho! -Le gritó Manuel para que volviera, pero el joven no le hizo caso- ¡No te enojes conmigo también! -El brujo se frotó la cara y gruñó cuando su amigo salió dando un portazo. Al rey no le iba a gustar nada tener al marqués de Burgos gritando fuera de los muros en reclamo por la situación, así que fue detrás del chico, para intentar contener los daños colaterales.

Qué extraño era tener que preocuparse de que _Francisco_ no destruyera el castillo.

A fin de cuentas, no pudo evitar que enviara una de las aves con el mensaje para su padre, pero logró sacarle una promesa de que trataría de ser civilizado con Tatiana si es que se la topaba.

…

Por mucho que el rey lo quisiera, por mucho que a Miguel le molestara y por mucho que Manuel esperara mejor de Francisco, el chico no podía ver la presencia de la gente de Piedra Negra como nada más que una amenaza. Los veía caminando por los pasillos del castillo e inmediatamente recordaba todos los asaltos en el borde, todos los cultivos y granjas destrozadas, todos los muertos que dejaban los ataques que el padre de Tatiana ordenaba deliberadamente. Manuel hacía un intento por no juzgarlo demasiado, pero estaba claro que no comprendía el miedo detrás de su actitud, el miedo de que toda esa tragedia y destrucción tomaran lugar allí también.

Honrando su promesa, Francisco de verdad tenía la intención de tragarse sus temores e ignorar la pulsante necesidad de sacar a patadas del castillo a la joven. Hizo lo posible para evitarla, porque sabía que una hora en el mismo cuarto con ella enviaría su resolución al traste. Intentó concentrarse en los otros huéspedes del castillo cuando no se le permitía ausentarse, pues a pesar de no ser realmente de la familia real, se decía que Francisco ya era parte de los niños del rey junto a los príncipes y el brujo, así que su continua ausencia podría interpretarse como rechazo por los representantes del reino del este. Y por muy molesto que estuviera con su majestad, no tenía intenciones de arruinar las negociaciones que sí tenían futuro.

De todas formas, la joven lo encontró en cuanto bajó la guardia, y su conversación no tardó en replicar dos ejércitos apresurándose a una catastrófica pero inevitable colisión.

\- Se te nota algo tenso, Francisco, ¿O es que los rumores son ciertos y todos en Burgos son unos estirados? -La chica mayor tenía una mueca para nada agradable en la boca, pero eso solo se distinguía estando cerca, de lejos hasta podría confundirse con una sonrisa.

\- Y al parecer en Piedra Negra no tienen modales, ¿Cuándo le dije que podía usar mi nombre… _señorita_?

Tatiana entrecerró los ojos y mostró un poco de dientes, casi gruñéndole como los perros de caza lo harían con una presa. Francisco estuvo tentado a alejarse cuando la chica dio un paso en su dirección.

\- ¿En serio crees que puedes poner a la familia real en mi contra? ¿Crees que esta actitud paranoica que estás mostrando podría serte de alguna utilidad? ¿En verdad esto… -La chica movió la mano, señalando a Francisco de pies a cabeza con una mirada de desdén- … es _todo_ lo que puede esperar Burgos para que los guie en el futuro?

Francisco sintió como si le hubiera asestado un golpe directo al pecho con esa última frase y retrocedió un paso, estabilizándose. De verdad tenía unas ganas enormes de abofetearla de vuelta, pero por respeto al rey se recordó que era una invitada, si bien una muy detestable y peligrosa invitada, y se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Claro que su mirada asesina no tenía intenciones de esconderla, y tampoco de tragarse todo su desprecio.

\- Ten por seguro que, el día en que pises Burgos, tendrás tu propia esquina en la parte más oscura y mugrosa del calabozo esperando por ti.

Antes de que Tatiana pudiera responderle, y antes de que él pudiera decirle algo más desagradable, dio un giro y se marchó.

…

Manuel estaba a mitad de una sesión de meditación, recargando su energía con la ayuda de un puñado de cristales mágicos a su alrededor, cuando Francisco entró despotricando a su cuarto en la torre. Abrió un ojo para mirarlo por un segundo y luego volvió a su meditación, o al menos lo intentó, puesto que escasamente podía concentrarse en mantener su mente en calma cuando escuchaba a Francisco moviéndose por el cuarto sin medir la fuerza de sus pisadas, o la energía con la que sacudía los brazos alrededor de sus pertenencias más frágiles. Y francamente, la ira que desprendía era suficiente para perturbar su círculo mágico sin mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando lo sintió acercarse a las pociones incendiarias decidió que debía intentar calmarlo.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de esto, Fran?

\- No sé, ¿Vas a tomar el lado de los invasores otra vez? -Le preguntó de vuelta, en tono molesto. El brujo tensó los hombros por instinto ante el aura peligrosa de Francisco.

\- Uh, supongo que nuestra sorpresiva invitada te tiene así de exaltado.

\- Eso no alcanza a describir para nada lo que estoy sintiendo -Francisco continuó con sus pisadas fuertes hasta la cama de Manuel, en donde se desplomó sin más demora.

\- Estoy seguro de que el rey apreciará tu esfuerzo por soportarla aquí -Comentó el brujo con calma, mirando de reojo a su amigo mientras cerraba su círculo mágico y guardaba todos sus cristales en un cofre como resguardo. Tenía que parar de tanto en tanto porque las mangas de su ropa se atoraban con los bordes.

\- Y no es que me desagrade la idea, pero ¿Piensas encerrarte aquí toda la semana? -Si era así, no podría recargar ni limpiar su energía mágica hasta que la jovencita se fuera.

\- ¡Ugh! Quizás así me evite otra confrontación con ella -Masculló el chico contra la almohada. Manuel comenzó a asentir antes de comprender lo que había dicho.

\- ¡¿Otra qué?! -Chilló Manuel, dejó el cofre a un lado y en tres zancadas estuvo al lado de la cama- ¡Francisco!

De un salto, Francisco se arrodilló sobre el colchón, agitando las manos frente a él.

\- ¡Ella se lo buscó! ¡Yo estaba dispuesto a seguir caminando como si nunca la hubiera visto!

\- ¿Pues por qué no lo hiciste?

\- ¡Te digo que ella empezó!

\- Dioses… -Manuel se llevó ambas manos a la cara y gruñó- ¿Qué cosas le dijiste?

\- _¡Ash!_ -El joven bufó en desdén y se cruzó de brazos- Nada que no debiera escuchar.

\- ¡Fran! -Volvió a chillar Manuel, dejando caer sus manos, logrando que sus mangas se sacudieran en el aire. Al menos la tela extra servía para infundirle dramatismo a sus movimientos.

\- ¡Nada, nada! -Francisco apartó su mirada del brujo y sacudió una mano, restándole importancia- Cielos, no es una niña, si tiene el valor para ofenderme no puede más que esperar un par de palabras de mi parte.

Manuel apretó los labios al escuchar aquel detalle. Si la chica estaba aprovechando la hospitalidad del rey para molestar a su amigo, quizás sus intenciones no eran tan amigables. “ _¿Quién se creía esa ni_ …?” No.

\- ¿Crees que es para preocuparse? ¿Podría ir con el rey por esto?

\- _Uhm_ , ¿No lo creo? -Si tenía planes ocultos como pensaba Francisco, no le parecía que su discusión fuera realmente importante como para llamar la atención del rey en aquel momento, pero estaba casi seguro que lo haría pagar por ella de alguna otra forma.

…

\- ¡BURGOS!

Los dos amigos oyeron el grito furioso de Miguel a sus espaldas y voltearon de inmediato. El príncipe avanzaba hacia ellos como si fuera a morderles las cabezas en cuanto los tuviera al alcance, sobre todo a Francisco.

La piel de Manuel se erizó en cuanto escuchó el tono colérico del príncipe, y ahora que veía su expresión, temía que quisiera irse directo a los golpes con su amigo. Avanzó un paso y trató de colocar una sonrisa amena en su boca.

\- ¿Qué tal? -Comenzó, sin mucha fe en sus resultados, pero siguió con su intención de mantenerse entre el príncipe y Francisco el mayor tiempo posible- ¿Qué se le ofrece a su alteza esta tarde?

A Miguel el uso de su título solo pareció darle más deseos de golpear a alguien. El brujo levantó las manos, tratando de calmarlo, pero de nada sirvió. Miguel solo le prestó atención para moverlo a un lado con el brazo y plantarse frente a Francisco.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?! -Le espetó en toda la cara. Francisco cerró los ojos un momento y se estremeció por la fuerza de sus gritos. Aunque casi enseguida se los regresó.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA A MÍ?! ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ HICE?!

\- ¡Chicos, calmados! -Manuel se separó de la pared en la que lo habían estampado y fue hasta ellos. Llegó justo a tiempo para sujetar las manos de Miguel, antes de que las posara sobre el cuello de Francisco. El príncipe se lo quitó de encima fácilmente con otro empujón.

\- ¡Te dijeron que la dejaras en paz! -Volvió a gritar, y Francisco entrecerró los ojos y gruñó, comenzando a atar cabos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué dijo esa arpía?

Miguel alzó el brazo para darle un puñetazo, pero Manuel volvió a impedírselo poniéndose entre ambos, con una mano en el pecho de cada uno.

\- ¡Suficiente! -Gritó, ya un poco histérico, pero los dos chicos continuaron mirándose a los ojos con rabia sin prestarle mucha atención al brujo.

\- _“Si estuvieras en Burgos ya tendrías un par de flechas atravesándote la garganta”_ -Miguel recitó las palabras que claramente le había dicho otra persona- ¡¿Se te hace conocida esa frase?!

Manuel volteó, pasmado, hacia su amigo, preguntándole con los ojos si esas en verdad fueron sus palabras.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -Exclamó el joven, casi tan sorprendido como el brujo.

\- ¡“¿Qué?” es justo lo que me pregunté! -Miguel acercó las manos a su cara, como si todavía no pudiera creerlo.

\- ¡Yo no le dije eso! -Quiso decirle Francisco, pero el príncipe no lo estaba escuchando.

\- ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así, carajo?! -Miguel nuevamente intentó acercarse, pero seguía topándose con la mano de Manuel.

\- _¡Ya, paren!_

\- ¡Te digo que es mentira! ¡¿Vas a creerle a esa víbora más que a mí?! -Francisco también estaba a punto de darle una patada al príncipe de pura rabia que sentía.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Porque sé que la odiaste desde el momento en que llegó! ¡Sí le voy a creer!

\- ¡Pues por algo será! ¡Tú solo estás tratando de hacerte el galán!

\- ¡Cierra la boca! -Miguel inclinó su pecho hacia el frente, tratando de pasar sobre Manuel que, siendo igual de terco que ellos, seguía en medio de su pelea- ¡Has perdido la cabeza, Francisco! ¡Es una chica inocente y le has dicho cosas terribles!

\- ¡Es una serpiente esperando morder! ¡Oh, pero sigue congraciándote con ella! ¡Veamos cuánto tarda en tragarte completo! -Francisco comenzó a estirar la mano para agarrarlo de la camisa, y fue entonces que el brujo tuvo suficiente.

\- _¡SE ACABÓ!_ -Manuel empujó con todas sus fuerzas a los dos cuerpos que trataban de aplastarlo. Apoyó toda su espalda contra el pecho de Francisco y con ambas manos empujó a Miguel, logrando que este retrocediera un par de pasos.

\- ¡Los dos! ¡Ya fue suficiente! -Les gritó, mientras empujaba con su espalda a Francisco y apuntaba con la mano temblorosa a Miguel para mantenerlos en su lugar- ¡Cállense! ¡O van a arrepentirse después! _¡NO!_ ¡Quédate ahí, Miguel!

\- ¡Argh! -Miguel golpeó sus piernas con las manos y le dedicó una mirada a Manuel- ¡Por qué me sorprendo! ¡De nuevo estás de su lado!

\- ¡Manuel sí escucha cuando le hablo! ¡A diferencia de ti! -Francisco le ganó la palabra al brujo, y este tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar en aquel momento.

\- ¡Shus! ¡Silencio! -Manuel volteó para mirar a su amigo y taparle la boca. Francisco aprovechó eso para pasar por debajo de su brazo, haciendo a un lado la túnica que le caía en la cara con una palmada. Logró avanzar dos pasos antes de que Manuel alcanzara su brazo y lo agarrara con fuerza, plantando sus pies firmemente en el suelo, impidiéndole avanzar más.

Miguel los miró con una mueca más que irritada en el rostro y un poquito de resentimiento colándose en sus ojos.

\- ¡Ya da igual lo que pienses! -El príncipe se volteó y comenzó a rehacer sus pasos- ¡Pero deja de hacer payasadas o haré que los encierren en la torre para que no molesten!

Manuel creyó que la pelea había terminado allí, pero Francisco no soportó guardarse un último grito de advertencia.

\- ¡Cuando esto acabe vas a desear que le hubiera disparado! ¡Vas a desear haberme escuchado! -Declaró con total convicción. Manuel sintió un temblor recorrer su espalda al escuchar el eco de esa oración y los pasos de Miguel resonando en el pasillo, parecían más que un mal augurio.

…

En la cena, si bien Francisco y el príncipe trataron de olvidar su reciente pelea en favor de la comodidad de los huéspedes, de todas formas se lanzaron una que otra mirada acusadora por detrás de la cabeza de Manuel. El brujo solo podía aclararse la garganta y seguir comiendo para no llamar la atención a su insistente riña.

Tatiana mostró cierta curiosidad por sus posturas rígidas y miradas tensas, Manuel la atrapó mirando en la dirección de Francisco un par de veces, pero su atención estaba puesta principalmente en bromear con el rey y los demás representantes. Estos por su parte estaban más interesados en emborracharse y alabar la majestuosidad del fénix sobre el hombro del soberano, que en los jóvenes sentados a su lado.

Así que, a pesar de todo, la cena transcurría con normalidad. Los platos y tambores de licor eran vaciados gustosamente por las personas sentadas en el gran comedor. Uno de los representantes del reino del este en particular, el más excéntrico y carismático de los tres, estaba haciendo una gran labor vaciando las reservas de vino del castillo, por eso no fue de extrañar que fuese el primero en alzar la voz, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- … ¡Pero no hemos llegado con las manos vacías! -Señaló a un par de sus sirvientes para que se acercaran a la mesa principal con cuatro ostentosos, cofres que dejaron frente a la familia real.

\- ¡De parte de los mejores artesanos de Tañazco! ¡Les expresamos nuestra buena voluntad a sus majestades! -El señor Guillermo de Tañazco finalizó su discurso dando un buen sorbo a su jarra. Los sirvientes abrieron cada cofre para presentar ante el rey, los príncipes y el brujo de la corte una serie de joyas bien pulidas, destinadas a aumentar su ya extenso número de cachivaches.

Manuel pensó en quejarse en cuanto notó que su cofre contenía dos aretes enormes, algo impropios para su posición, pero viendo que la gente de Tañazco venía ataviada de joyería de pies a cabeza, y que hasta su representante llevaba un extraño adorno que iba por el borde de su oreja, decidió cerrar la boca y no insultarlos por su regalo de buena fe. Miró hacia el lado a Miguel, quien tenía la suerte de recibir un anillo mucho más sobrio que sus colgantes.

\- Oh, en verdad son espléndidos regalos, excelencia, mis agradecimientos a sus artesanos -El rey ya estaba colocándose sus dos brazaletes, pasando los dedos sobre los grabados. A su lado, Julio levantaba por los bordes el collar lleno de piedras que le otorgaron, sintiendo su peso y preguntándose cómo aguantaría algo como eso alrededor del cuello.

Miguel quiso seguir el ejemplo de su padre y probar su regalo de inmediato. Manuel estaba abriendo la boca para decirle que si no le cabía en el dedo, podía cambiárselo por los aretes, pero su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta al sentir de repente una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Una fiebre helada le recorrió la piel y el cabello de su nuca se erizó. Se sintió confundido por su repentino malestar, hasta que siguió el zumbido que atacaba sus oídos al anillo que Miguel inocentemente acercaba a su dedo.

\- ¡SUELTA ESO! -Gritó dándole un manotazo, haciendo que el anillo callera sobre la mesa y la multitud volteara hacia él. Miguel lo miró impactado, protegiendo su mano golpeada con la otra.

\- ¡Manuel! ¡¿Y ahora qué tienes?! -Cuestionó el príncipe, pero Manuel no le hizo caso. En vez de eso, tomó las puntas de sus largas mangas y doblando la tela las usó para tomar con sumo cuidado el anillo. Recitó un rápido hechizo de revelación y los invitados fueron testigos de cómo un humo negro comenzaba a desprenderse de la joya.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -Preguntó el representante de Tañazco, bastante nervioso al notar un problema con su regalo para el príncipe heredero. El solo susto comenzaba a curarlo de su borrachera mejor que toda una noche de sueño.

Manuel dejó caer el anillo en la mesa, donde siguió desprendiendo ese humo negro y vibrando con una intensa energía. Con un semblante más serio miró al resto de los presentes que esperaban su respuesta.

\- ¡El anillo está embrujado! ¡Alguien le ha echado una maldición para atacar al príncipe! -Dicho eso, vio cómo la sala se llenaba de caos.

\- ¡Yo no sabía nada de eso! ¡Alguien debe haber metido mano a nuestros obsequios! -Aseguró don Guillermo, con su cara pálida enmarcada por sus collares y pendientes.

\- ¿Quién lo habría hecho? ¡Esas cosas nunca salieron de tus cofres! -Gritó el estirado representante de Velez.

\- ¡Guardias! ¡Llévenselos al calabozo! -Gritó el rey, bastante alterado por el fallido ataque hacia su hijo mayor. Llamó con un gesto a uno de los sirvientes para que llevaran al fénix que graznaba ferozmente en sus brazos de vuelta a su jaula y lejos del revuelo. El duque de Nueva Granada llegó corriendo junto a él y, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría para manejar diplomáticamente la situación, sugirió que los guardias podrían escoltar a la gente de Tañazco a sus habitaciones y mantenerlos allí hasta aclarar todo.

Mientras tanto, Guillermo seguía defendiendo su inocencia frente a la familia real, pero principalmente frente a sus vecinos de las otras dos marcas.

\- ¡Ni siquiera hay brujos entre mi gente! ¡Ustedes los conocen!

\- ¡Ah, pero es un largo camino hasta aquí! –Rebatió Demetrio, el hombre estirado de Velez, señalándolo acusadoramente- ¡Pudiste encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera antes de llegar!

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Guillermo?! -Exclamó la señora Marcela de Caravantes, bastante escandalizada por toda la situación.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No mataría ni a una polilla! ¡Menos a un príncipe! -Gritó Guillermo al borde del pánico, apuntando a Miguel, quien seguía en su puesto algo paralizado por el destino que casi sufrió.

Y la cena iba tan bien.

\- Manuel, ¡Manuel! -Francisco tiró de las mangas de su amigo para captar su atención. El brujo, aún con los pelos de punta, se giró a verlo, sin quitar su mano del hombro de Miguel- ¿Qué clase de maldición es?

\- ¿Ah? -Preguntó el chico, también algo lento debido al efecto que esa magia maligna brotando del anillo tenía sobre sus sentidos.

\- ¿Qué clase de hechizo es? ¿Es algo común del este o de aquí? -Siguió Francisco, mirándolo intensamente.

\- ¡Ah! -Exclamó Manuel, entendiendo su punto. Si don Guillermo aseguraba que la gente de Tañazco no era responsable, una manera de probarlo era analizar la magia usada para el maleficio.

Rápidamente, Manuel llamó al galeno y los aprendices de magia presentes en la cena. Viendo que el brujo de la corte comenzaba a moverse, el duque de Nueva Granada terminó de convencer al rey de tomar las cosas con algo más de calma. Finalmente, los guardias junto a un buen número de caballeros agruparon a la gente de las cuatro marcas presentes y las llevaron a sus habitaciones.

Manuel fue junto a su grupo de expertos a una de las salitas de experimentación del galeno. Pronto los acompañó el escribano junto a Sebastián, y luego de un tiempo investigando en los libros, haciendo una serie de pruebas, y recopilando declaraciones, estuvo listo para darle su veredicto al rey en la sala del consejo.

\- No fueron ellos -Dijo muy serio, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? -Cuestionó el soberano, bastante intrigado.

\- El tipo de magia no concuerda con el estilo de Tañazco, ni de aquí, incluso yo no sé muy bien de qué se trata, pero provoca un raro tipo de sueño del que es muy difícil despertar. Por los libros, parece que es común mucho más al norte, o al menos, está bastante presente en sus cuentos.

La mirada del rey no demostraba su convencimiento, pero le hizo una ceña con la mano para que siguiera, porque estaba seguro de que el brujo debía tener más pruebas que esa.

\- Además, hablamos con todos quienes tuvieron contacto con el anillo y aseguran que, el que se le entregó al príncipe no es el que sus artesanos fabricaron -El rey Javier le dedicó una mirada incrédula- Tampoco lo creíamos, pero sus descripciones del verdadero concuerdan. Y una de nuestras propias sirvientas dijo que vio a alguien “ _bastante sospechoso”_ cerca de los cofres antes de la cena.

Limpiado el nombre de Tañazco, el rey estuvo dispuesto a seguir con las negociaciones, y liberar a sus invitados de su cómodo, pero ofensivo encierro dentro de sus habitaciones. Los marqueses también pudieron aclarar las cosas entre ellos, y disculparse por las acusaciones en ese estilo tan especial que ni siquiera requería el tener que decir “lo siento” de verdad.

…

Manuel arrastraba los pies por el pasillo camino a su torre, dispuesto a descansar por unas largas horas luego de evitar un desastre diplomático. Llevaba la cabeza colgando en dirección al piso, por lo que no vio a Francisco hasta que chocó con él.

\- Manuel, ¿Cómo salió todo? -Le preguntó su amigo en cuanto alzó la vista. El joven también se alegró con la noticia de que no rodarían cabezas de Tañazco en un futuro. Francisco debió notar lo cansado que estaba, pero curiosamente no se alejó, y lo acompañó hasta su habitación en la torre. Manuel supuso que algo importante tenía que decirle, por lo que no le sorprendió que esperara hasta llegar al resguardo de su aislado cuarto para hablar.

\- Sobre el hechizo que tenía el anillo… -Comenzó su amigo con un semblante sombrío- Se trata de una parálisis del sueño, ¿Verdad?

Manuel tardó en darle sentido a lo que decía, principalmente porque aquella maldición no aparecía nombrada así en los textos.

\- Oh, ¿Quién te contó? ¿Fue Sebastián?

\- ¡Así que es verdad! -Gritó de pronto, haciendo saltar al brujo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Manuel llevó una mano a su pecho, algo preocupado por el rostro intranquilo de Francisco.

\- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡No podían traer más que problemas!

Y de pronto, entre el griterío exaltado del chico, Manuel entendió qué lo tenía tan inquieto.

\- ¡¿Sabes quién hizo esto?! -O al menos, parecía creer que lo sabía.

\- ¡Esa es una de las técnicas de Piedra Negra! -Respondió con seguridad. Se acercó al brujo y lo tomó de los hombros en cuanto Manuel comenzó a mirarlo con recelo- ¡No! ¡Es en serio! -Guiándolo a la cama, hizo que se sentaran frente a frente y comenzó a explicar.

\- Nos enteramos cuando le enviaron obsequios a mi madre, en un periodo cuando decían estar dispuestos a negociar un alto al fuego. También fue un anillo, mi madre casi se lo pone en el dedo, pero la conoces, es muy sensible, así que de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mal, y lo arrojó lejos como si fuera un carbón ardiendo.

Manuel asintió, recordando que la marquesa había mostrado una gran habilidad para percibir hechizos y energías mágicas las veces que había ido a visitarlos al castillo.

\- Los magos disponibles en ese tiempo analizaron el anillo, y descubrieron una extraña maldición que buscaba hacerla caer dormida a tal grado que la creyéramos muerta. Luego de eso, los guardias comenzaron a notar que ocurrían casos similares en el resto de Burgos. Resultó que algunos mercaderes de Piedra Negra introducían joyería maldita en el mercado negro que se forma en la frontera entre las marcas. Debió ser una maldición muy fuerte para que la notaras al instante, habría afectado a Miguel en cuestión de minutos y lo habríamos enterrado pensando que estaba muerto.

Manuel estaba horrorizado. Pensar que ese tipo de cosas sucedían en la frontera y él ni se enteraba. Tuvo ganas de abrazar a su amigo y enrollarlo en las frazadas de su cama. Y a la marquesa también.

\- Es… es terrible -Se halló diciendo- Brillante en cierta forma, pero horrible -Miró hacia el piso de forma pensativa- Y muy estúpido si en verdad querían acabar con Miguel en la cena, considerando que hasta un aprendiz podría haber percibido la magia maligna emanando del anillo si se encontrara lo bastante cerca.

\- Eso es algo que aún no termino de comprender, o la chica es muy descuidada en su ahincó por dañar a la corona, o es que su plan va más allá de matar a Miguel.

\- Fran, tampoco nos precipitemos, puede que sea alguien de su comitiva, no necesariamente Tatiana…

\- ¡Su padre dio la orden de hacer eso con mi madre! ¡Claro que _ella_ está dando las ordenes aquí! -A Francisco nadie le sacaba eso de la cabeza.

\- Bien… -Manuel suspiró, pero con horribles sospechas comenzando a formarse en su cabeza respecto a la chica- ¿Qué necesitarían para hacerlo? ¿Podríamos encontrar algo que los incriminara?

La energía de Francisco decayó un poco, y de mala gana se encogió de hombros.

\- Los brujos de Burgos trataron de replicarlo, pero es conocimiento del norte. Habría que preguntarle al brujo de Britania para saber si requiere de algún ritual o ingredientes especiales.

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso si piensan volver a intentar algo con los príncipes o el rey -Manuel comenzaba a angustiarse, no se sentía preparado para manejar algo así entre los dos, y por cómo estaban las cosas, ni el rey ni Miguel iban a tomarlos en serio a tiempo. Si era un complot contra la realeza lo que tenían entre manos, iban a necesitar más apoyo.

…

\- Creo haber escuchado que venían a negociar de buena gana, ¿Por qué tengo que vigilarla?

Martín pensó que tendría más tiempo para sacarle besos al brujo antes de que este le encargara un trabajo sucio.

\- Eso dice ella, pero Pancho no está muy convencido -Manuel trataba de encontrar un punto intermedio, una forma diplomática pero precavida de manejar la situación. No podía hacer lo que su amigo quería y dar la orden de encerrar a todos los de Piedra Negra en el calabozo, pero tampoco deseaba ignorar las advertencias de Francisco como Miguel o el rey. Así que pensó en usar espías.

\- ¿Crees que Luciano y tú puedan vigilar que no haga nada sospechoso hasta que se vaya?

\- No me entrenaron como espía de la corona -Comentó en respuesta el rubio con tono divertido. Acabó rodeando la cintura del brujo y rozando la punta de su nariz contra la mejilla sonrojada del moreno- Pero si mi amor me lo pide con cariño -Susurró coqueto en su oído.

En respuesta, Manuel se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso al frente para acabar con la distancia que aún los separaba. Mirando al rubio por debajo de sus pestañas, se paró de puntitas para unir suavemente el borde de sus labios y susurrar junto a la boca del caballero.

\- ¿Por favor? -Las mejillas de Martín se encendieron y por un leve instante sus rodillas tambalearon, pero consiguió recuperarse y antes de que al moreno se le ocurriera apartarse, rodeó su espalda con ambos brazos y le planto un beso apasionado.

\- De acuerdo, lo que vos querás -Aceptó con una pesada exhalación, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Frente a él, Manuel comenzó a acomodar su cabello y túnicas luego de que las manos entusiastas del rubio las arrugaran.

\- Trata de no ser tan obvio, no queremos ofenderla si tiene buenas intenciones.

\- Y tampoco que sepa que la vigilamos si son malas, comprendo -Martín aceptó su misión sin mucho problema. Nada más que un par de besos bastaron para que fuera en busca de Luciano a contarle el favor que el brujo de la corte les había encargado.

…

No se podía consentir realmente a una comitiva visitante, mucho menos a cuatro, si no se las llevaba a cazar a los bosques cercanos de la corona. O al menos eso pensaba el rey.

\- Javier, mi rey, siento que estás siendo muy descuidado con esto, aún estamos bajo ataque.

El duque de Nueva Granada, comandante de la guardia del rey, miraba con aprensión a través de la ventana a los mozos que preparaban los caballos en el patio. Aunque con más aprensión miraba a su soberano y amigo, quien seguía probándose sombreros frente al espejo y usándolo de ropero. El rey había visto a la gente de Tañazco, especialmente a don Guillermo, engalanándose con elaborados tocados y creyó que podría ser una buena idea imitarlos.

\- No estamos bajo ataque, Gabriel. Manuel y el galeno ya probaron la inocencia de Tañazco.

\- ¡Eso no significa que estemos seguros! El atentado al príncipe sí sucedió y hay que estar preparados para cuando vuelvan a intentarlo.

\- Dioses, ahora también suenas como Fernando.

\- Pues me sentiría mejor con él aquí -Murmuró el duque, extrañando fieramente el apoyo del marqués de Burgos en aquel instante. El rey finalmente se cansó de los absurdos sombreros, y decidió que saldría sin ninguno, descartando el que tenía en la mano sobre la cabeza de Gabriel.

\- Te equivocas al pensar que con él aquí tendríamos paz.

Y con aquel comentario sacó a relucir el otro asunto que tenía inquieto a su viejo amigo el duque, pero que no fue capaz de cuestionarle en público.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que podemos fiarnos de la gente de Piedra Negra? Los reportes de Fernando no los pintan con buenos colores.

\- Fernando ha pasado tanto tiempo peleando que a veces olvida cuál es la mejor forma de resolver problemas.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa? -Preguntó el duque, más que nada para complacer a su amigo.

\- ¡Diplomacia! -Exclamó el rey, alzando un dedo frente a la cara de Gabriel. Pronto terminó de colocarse su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto- Ahora alístate que vienes con nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué? -Gabriel aún tenía bastantes cosas que seguir organizando dentro del castillo. Todavía no le daba su aprobación a la siguiente rotación de guardias, y quería volver a discutir cómo debían actuar los caballeros si algo como el fallido ataque volvía a ocurrir. También debía reñir a algunos por tener sus ojos sobre las camareras más que en la familia real.

\- Quizás quiera darles el beneficio de la duda, pero si las cosas se ponen feas es mejor tenerte cerca -Sin más que decir, el rey dejó su cuarto, sin saber el alivio que le daban al duque de Nueva Granada esas últimas palabras. Tomando en cuenta esa nueva información, Gabriel corrió a la armería por su mejor espada.

…

\- ¿Estás seguro de ir junto a Tañazco, alteza? -Martín podía admitir que estaba nervioso, pero solo para sus adentros, aunque sus insistentes susurros a Miguel no eran lo mejor para esconder su inquietud. Manuel le había encargado la seguridad del príncipe, y la decisión de este de rodearse de los acusados, si bien falsos, del ataque en su contra tan pronto le complicaba un tanto las cosas.

\- Mi padre quiere mostrarles buena fe, ¿Qué mejor manera para demostrar nuestro perdón que una muestra de confianza y camaradería? -Miguel también tenía sus dudas, pero estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte para que las negociaciones siguieran sin contratiempos. A diferencia de otros. No pudo evitar dirigir una mirada filosa en la dirección de Francisco, quien se mantenía algo tenso y con cara de pocos amigos sobre _Bruma Plateada_. O al menos eso le parecía al príncipe. Y al siguiente instante, en un momento de enfado mal controlado, Miguel tiró de las riendas de _Sol de Oro_ para que la yegua se acercara al molesto noble.

\- Debió quedarse en el castillo si tan pocas ganas tenía de venir.

\- Tal vez, pero con _Bruma Plateada_ decidimos que era un buen día para salir a aplastar serpientes -El joven ladeó su mirada hacia el lugar en donde sabía se encontraba Tatiana, como si creyera necesitar aquel gesto para dejar en claro a quién se estaba refiriendo. _Bruma Plateada_ resopló, para afirmar o negar lo dicho solo el caballo lo sabría, pero, de todas formas, eso hizo enojar aún más a Miguel.

\- Un poco paranoico, ¿No le parece? No se han visto muchas serpientes últimamente.

\- Mantenemos la guardia por los ilusos o quienes se confían en su arrogancia. Aunque usted no se preocupe, su alteza, lo tenemos cubierto -Francisco acabó de hablar con una sonrisa falsamente cordial y un asentimiento de cabeza. Y se escapó a un lado de Manuel y _Astilla_ antes de que Miguel pudiera siquiera pensar en tirarlo del caballo.

El príncipe acabó con la cara roja, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el sol y su falta de sombrero, como le quiso explicar luego a don Guillermo.

Francisco, luego de calmarse y con la mente más clara, no tuvo más que maldecir su horrendo manejo de la situación porque, ni modo de ir con el grupo de Miguel después de eso. Así que tuvieron que cambiar un poco los planes y Manuel tomó su puesto como guardia extra del príncipe, y Francisco se quedó con el increíble placer de sumarse al grupo del rey, en donde se encontraba la heredera de Piedra Negra.

\- Al parecer no le emociona mucho esto de la caza -Comentó la chica, unos minutos luego de que sonaran las trompetas y los grupos se internaran en el bosque- Uno pensaría que sería distinto, dada su preferencia por el arco y esas armas de cazadores y granjeros.

\- Uhm, puede parecer todo un misterio, pero no resulta extraño para los que me conocen mejor -Respondió con voz rasposa, pero cordial- En cambio a mí no me sorprende para nada su entusiasmo, excelencia.

\- ¿Ah no? -La chica frunció el ceño, un tanto irritada al no recibir una reacción más violenta.

\- No, al fin y al cabo, a Piedra Negra siempre le ha gustado las armas y la sangre mezcladas, ¿No es cierto?

Tatiana le dedicó una mirada gélida, ya sin poder quitar la fea mueca de sus labios.

\- Ya veo por qué tardan tanto en arreglar matrimonios para los herederos de Burgos, nadie querría casarse con alguien que le habla así a una dama.

\- Cuando esté en presencia de una dama, hablaré como corresponda… _excelencia._

…

Manuel sentía en sus huesos que Francisco estaba metiendo la pata, lo que era sumamente raro, pero ya se estaba resignando a ser la cabeza fría por lo que durara la estadía de Piedra Negra en el castillo. Por el momento no tenía más que hacer además de mantener los ojos puestos en Miguel. Otro que estaba con sus casillas a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Sobra decir que el brujo no prestaba mucha atención al desarrollo de la cacería, solo le importaba conocer la posición del testarudo príncipe, y el atractivo, pero distractor amor de su vida en todo momento. Fue por mirar demasiado el porte gallardo del caballero sobre su montura, que solo se enteró del ataque cuando escuchó el quejido de sorpresa de Miguel.

\- ¡Nos atacan! -Gritó un miembro de los visitantes de Tañazco, cuando vio al príncipe con una flecha en el brazo. Por suerte la cota de malla del príncipe había evitado que la flecha en verdad se enterrara en su hombro. Miguel rodó hacia un costado y descendió del lomo de _Sol de Oro_ , gritándole a sus hombres que buscaran al atacante. Inmediatamente se produjo el caos, los cortesanos sin mucho interés o experiencia en las armas intentaron huir con sus caballos, otros solo saltaban de estos y se tiraban al suelo, así que quedó en manos de los caballeros, el príncipe y Manuel encontrar el origen del peligro.

Manuel alcanzó a ver un punto de color entre tanto árbol, y rápidamente lo señaló a los demás.

\- ¡Allí! ¡Sobre esa colina! -Le ayudó Martín, apuntando con su espada a las dos siluetas que comenzaban a huir.

\- ¡Son los colores de Velez! ¡Traidores! -Gritó uno de los guardias de Tañazco.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! -Gritó don Guillermo, uno de los tantos que había reaccionado arrojándose al suelo. El hombre mayor se levantó con la agilidad de un gato y miró en la dirección de los dos sujetos que escapaban. Sacó las mismas conclusiones una vez atisbó el color de las túnicas que llevaban.

\- ¡Demetrio! ¡Ese gusano calculador! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacernos esto?! -Gritó al tiempo que les indicaba a sus hombres que fueran detrás de ellos con un par de gestos descontrolados de sus manos.

Los caballeros del reino ya se les habían adelantado, pero muchos perdieron sus caballos y corrían a pie. Sería una suerte que pudieran alcanzarlos con toda la ventaja que les llevaban. De cualquier forma, hasta el príncipe quiso ir tras ellos, se quitó la flecha del hombro de un jalón para hacerlo, pero el brujo se lo impidió poniendo su cuerpo obstaculizando el camino.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Te ensartaron una flecha! ¡Quédate quieto, por los dioses!

\- ¡Muévete, Manuel! ¡Se escapan!

\- ¡Deja que otros se encarguen! ¡A los que no empalaron con metal, por ejemplo!

\- ¡No exageres! -Quiso pasar a un lado del brujo, pero Sir Martín se sumó a la pared humana que estaban formando entre el príncipe y sus atacantes.

\- Creo que es mejor volver al castillo por tu seguridad, Miguel, es la segunda vez que te atacan, además hay que tratar con la gente de Velez.

\- ¡Argh! -Miguel gruñó y pateó el suelo al verse vencido. Le dedicó una mirada molesta al par antes de voltear hacia don Guillermo, quien seguía enumerando las mañas de su vecino.

\- Pensé que solo estaban siendo paranoicos, pero de verdad que hay algo raro en todo esto -Murmuró Martín solo para los oídos del brujo. Manuel asintió y tiró de sus mangas nerviosamente, mirando hacia donde los caballeros habían corrido detrás de los extraños atacantes.

Los malhechores escaparon, pero la gente de Velez estaba tan confundida por las acusaciones, que no fue difícil apresarlos. Aunque el señor Demetrio no dejó de intercambiar palabras con sus vecinos en todo el viaje de regreso al castillo.

\- Debes estar disfrutando que los dedos apunten hacia mí, Guillermo, ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa de alguno de los dos?

\- No me metan en esto, caballeros -Dijo inmediatamente la señora Marcela de Caravantes. Mientras don Guillermo se llevaba una mano al pecho.

\- ¡Eran tus hombres, Demetrio! ¡Confiesa ya y tal vez podamos arreglar esto!

\- ¡Ni siquiera les viste la cara! ¡Esos no pudieron ser mis hombres! ¡Jamás les ordenaría que hicieran eso contra el príncipe! ¡Estas negociaciones son demasiado importantes para mi gente!

\- Eso dices tú… -Murmuró la señora de Caravantes. Lamentablemente, no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

\- ¿No querías estar fuera de esto? ¡Ya no hables!

Los caballeros no sabían cómo separar a esos tres, así que dejaron que discutieran todo lo que quisieran mientras los escoltaban dentro del castillo. Una vez allí se las arreglarían para contener e interrogar a la gente de Velez sin que los de Tañazco o Caravantes se entrometieran.

El rey se había adelantado, arrastrando a Miguel con él para llevarlo a que revisaran la herida de flecha que el príncipe seguía asegurando había sido superficial.

Manuel, Francisco y Martín se mantenían en la retaguardia del grupo, con las cabezas inclinadas y hablando en susurros de sus propios asuntos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No creo que hayan sido los de Velez, esto debe ser una trampa como la primera vez -Dijo Francisco con total convicción, mirando de soslayo a Tatiana, que mantenía un aspecto preocupado y nervioso mientras cabalgaba al lado de otras cortesanas.

\- Pero no tenemos forma de probarlo, ¿O sí? -Martín se mantenía más erguido en su montura y con la mirada atenta de un buen guerrero, a diferencia de los otros dos que parecían niños cotilleando. Si iba a mantener vigilada a la señorita de Piedra Negra, era mejor que no lo viera tan involucrado en los planes del brujo y el hijo del marqués.

\- Con el anillo tenía magia que analizar, ahora no tengo nada, ni siquiera las flechas que usaron parecen relevantes -Manuel había tomado una del suelo del bosque antes de partir, ahora la tenía en sus manos, medio oculta debajo de sus mangas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Francisco lo miró con interés, más cuando Manuel le mostró la flecha que cargaba.

\- Se ven igual a las que ofrecen en el mercado del pueblo, seguramente las sacaron de allí.

\- Eso… eso es algo raro… -Francisco frunció el ceño, sintiendo que estaba frente a un detalle importante, pero no podía determinar cuál era.

\- ¿Por qué no hablan más alto? Creo que la primera fila no escuchó lo que están tramando.

La aparición repentida del príncipe Julio hizo saltar a los tres. Martín recobró la compostura rápidamente, pero Manuel quedó con los pelos de punta y un grito atrapado en su garganta.

\- ¡Enano del…! -Masculló, tocándose el corazón. Mientras tanto, Francisco tomó el brazo del niño de trece años e hizo que terminara de unirse a su pequeño grupo junto a su caballo.

\- Alteza, solo estábamos discutiendo los acontecimientos…

\- ¿Saben quién está atacando a mi hermano? -Julio fue directo al punto que le preocupaba, esperando saltarse cualquier excusa o mentira que esos tres quisieran venderle.

\- _Aahhhhh…_ -Martín hizo un agudo sonido con su boca, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin quitar la mirada de enfrente. Julio no se vio muy impresionado con aquella respuesta, por lo que desvió sus ojos severos hacia los dos amigos, y esperó por algo mejor.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? -Comenzó Francisco, en parte sintiendo que solo estaba posponiendo lo inevitable.

\- Las cosas han estado muy raras desde que llegaron los extranjeros, tú en especial has estado muy raro -Dijo, apuntando sin ninguna vergüenza a Francisco- Y tú pareces metido en todo como siempre -Agregó, señalando a la cara al brujo.

\- _¡Jum!_ -Manuel arrugó la nariz, mirando ese dedo acusatorio con molestia.

\- Y ahora hasta tu galán parece metido en esto -Julio calló un momento, repasando cada una de sus caras nerviosas, finalmente asintió para sí- Quiero entrar.

\- ¿Entrar en qué? -Cuestionó Manuel, tratando de actuar como si no supiera ni dónde estaba.

\- Basta con la idiotez, Manuel. Alguien está detrás de mi hermano, está haciendo un pésimo trabajo, es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a salir lastimado, y ustedes claramente saben algo que los demás parecen estar ignorando. Quiero entrar en su tonto grupo de espías por lo que dure esto. 

Martín finalmente quitó su vista de enfrente y los tres compartieron una mirada, encogiéndose de hombros al final. Partieron contándole sus sospechas sobre la gente de Piedra Negra, sobre la posible relación entre la magia del anillo y las maldiciones que comparten a través de la frontera, y finalmente su problema con la falta de pruebas para liberar a Velez de la culpa esta vez.

\- ¿Tienes la flecha aún? -Preguntó el príncipe, y Manuel le entregó la flecha luego de desenredarla de sus mangas.

\- No tiene nada importante, parece que las sacaron del pueblo para atacar -Dijo el brujo con un suspiro.

\- Podríamos preguntar a los vendedores, pero aun así sería difícil rastrearlos -Agregó Martín, desviando su vista un momento para mirar el arma.

El joven príncipe frunció el ceño.

\- Esto no tiene sentido… -Julio miró un poco más la flecha, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y la sacudió frente a los otros- ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

\- Bueno, solo hay que buscar otras pruebas, alteza… -Comenzó Martín, con voz conciliadora para calmar al chico. Julio no lo miró con buena cara.

\- No me refiero a eso, rubio -Dijo un poco frustrado- Esta puede ser una prueba de su teoría, porque si en verdad fuera la gente de Velez, ¿Por qué darse el problema de ocultar sus flechas y no sus uniformes? No tiene sentido.

La cara de Francisco se iluminó luego de escucharlo.

\- ¡Así es! -Exclamó, tapándose la boca enseguida. Miró hacia adelante, confirmando que ninguno de los cortesanos lo hubiera escuchado.

\- Su alteza tiene razón, no se hacen arcos y flechas iguales en todas partes, Velez debe tener su propio estilo, igual que Burgos y La Plata, y los arqueros se acostumbran a ellas. Si consiguieron flechas del mercado del pueblo es porque no querían que supiéramos de dónde eran, pero en ese caso…

\- … ¿Por qué seguir usando los uniformes de Velez para delatarse? -Continuó Martín- Porque solo es una trampa para Velez igual que lo fue para Tañazco. ¡Dioses! Deberíamos decírselo al duque de Nueva Granada, él entendería. 

\- O quizás lo ignoraría igual que el rey -Comentó Francisco, aún molesto por el hecho, y dispuesto a desconfiar de su tío siendo este tan cercano al rey.

\- De todas formas, solo tenemos esto por el momento -Agregó Manuel, señalando la flecha aún en manos del príncipe- No creo que nuestras conjeturas sobre los estilos de flechas sirvan para liberar a Velez de toda la culpa, necesitamos más.

\- Concuerdo con manguitas, hay que reunir más pruebas si quieren que los tomen en serio -Julio metió la flecha en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta con cuidado y se ajustó los botones- Yo guardaré esto mientras tanto, les avisaré qué información consiguen con los interrogatorios y mantendré un ojo en Miguel. También necesitamos sacar una de las flechas de Velez de la armería para tener de comparación, y alguien debería volver al bosque y ver si encuentra algo más.

\- ¿Quién podría hacer qué? -Preguntó Francisco, aceptando el plan del príncipe sin muchos reparos.

\- Ya que no es tan difícil sacar algo de la armería, creo que tú y el niño mágico pueden con eso -Julio le mostró la lengua a Manuel cuando el brujo se mostró indignado por el apodo- Respecto a rastrear en el bosque… -Llevó su mirada al frente y sonrió un tanto travieso- Dejemos que los peones se encarguen.

Martín sintió tres pares de ojos sobre él. Volteó la mirada y entonces cayó en cuenta de que los “peones”, eran Luciano y él.

\- Maravilloso -Murmuró entre dientes.

…

Martín escuchó por tercera vez cómo la bota de Luciano era succionada por un charco de lodo, junto a los gruñidos de su amigo. El rubio cerró los ojos un momento antes de voltear la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- ¿No es tiempo ya de que mires donde pisas?

\- No me hables con ese tono, Martín, por tu culpa estoy metido aquí -Le recriminó al tiempo que se sujetaba de una rama para sacar su pie de esa trampa mortal.

\- ¡Miguel está en peligro! ¿Es que no escuchás nada de lo que te digo? -La voz de Martín se volvía cada vez más irritada. El rubio también estaba cansado de andar por el barro y entre las ramas, pero no lo iba a aceptar frente a Luciano- Como caballeros del reino es nuestro deber proteger al príncipe, más aún…

-… si tu amorcito te lo pide, ya sé -Terminó el moreno, sacando finalmente su bota del insistente agarre del lodo- No quieres defraudar a tu chico mágico, ¡Pero no hay nada aquí! -Luciano extendió los brazos para señalar todo el bosque- Otros caballeros ya trataron de seguir el rastro y no pudieron, ¡Nosotros perdimos las huellas una colina atrás! No dije nada y te seguí para que no te sintieras mal, pero estamos dando vueltas solo porque… -El joven cortó sus quejas de pronto, mirando fijamente hacia un costado. Aunque dentro de poco se puso en marcha en esa misma dirección- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

Martín no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero de todas formas avanzó junto a él. Unos segundos después entendió qué había captado la atención de su amigo. Colgado de un arbusto y bien escondido entre las hojas, se encontraba un pedazo de tela del mismo color que los uniformes de Velez.

\- ¡Ja! Vaya suerte -Comentó Luciano con una sonrisa, antes de acercar la mano para tomar el pequeño trapo.

Martín y Luciano regresaron casi de anochecida al castillo, luego de volver a revisar detalladamente toda esa zona del bosque en busca de alguna otra cosa que los atacantes hayan dejado atrás. No encontraron nada más para su frustración, pero eso no le quitó la importancia a lo que ya tenían. Julio estaba seguro de que el pedazo de tela, junto a la flecha, harían toda la diferencia, si es que podían demostrar que esta no era la misma con la que estaban hechos los uniformes de Velez, pero para eso necesitaban uno de los uniformes, y una experta en telas. Por suerte sabían dónde conseguir una.

…

María guardó la calma hasta salir del castillo por la puerta de servicio. En cuanto puso un pie afuera, su cara comenzó a calentarse y apuró el paso, a pesar de sentir un cosquilleo molesto comenzando a subir por sus piernas, dejando atrás la imponente pared de piedra para internarse en los intricados callejones de la ciudadela. Era una suerte que conociera tan bien todas las esquinas y rincones por los viajes de aquí para allá que había hecho en sus años consiguiendo cosas para Catalina. Gracias a eso llegó en poco tiempo a la taberna más popular entre los caballeros, casi vacía a esas horas, excepto por una que otra persona de paso buscando algo para comer, o algún holgazán escapando del trabajo desde temprano. Evitó la entrada, y cualquier mirada juiciosa de las señoras de la panadería de en frente, y dio la vuelta a la calle hasta la puerta escondida en la parte trasera, allí tocó la puerta al ritmo de la tonta contraseña que un par de ridículos la obligaron a aprenderse.

\- Vaya, que por esto no me pagan nada -Masculló la muchacha, segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta, y varias manos la metieran a ella y a su encargo dentro del local. La habitación era un espacio pequeño, escondido hacia el fondo de la bodega con los vinos, un cuarto que la propietaria prestaba de vez en cuando a sus clientes para ciertos “negocios”, que necesitaban mantenerse fuera de la vista de otros comensales. María nunca se habría enterado de aquel detalle si no fuera por su presente trato con los caballeros allí presentes.

\- ¿Tienes el paquete? -Preguntó Francisco, en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, y María le dedicó una mirada molesta al primo de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué si lo tengo? Pues claro que lo tengo, ¿Quién crees que soy? -Respondió María, sacando el uniforme celeste de Velez desde debajo de su falda, donde lo había escondido para robarlo de la lavandería del castillo. Los dos caballeros y Francisco desviaron la mirada rápidamente, con las mejillas coloreadas. El único que seguía mirándola era el brujo, pero estaba más interesado en entender cómo había doblado la prenda para que no se cayera que en espiar sus bragas, así que lo dejó pasar.

\- No fue tan difícil, he metido y sacado cosas más comprometedoras de la casa del duque de Nueva Granada.

\- Y tu habilidad para el tráfico de artículos es parte de la razón por la que te queríamos aquí -Dijo el brujo. El grupo pronto hizo uso de la pequeña mesita dispuesta en un rincón de la habitación, y se dieron el tiempo de explicarle mejor la situación a María.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Esa víbora maquillada! Ya me decía Catalina que estuviera lejos de la joven esa, con razón no quiere poner ni un pie en el castillo por el momento.

Pronto, Martín le entregó el pedazo de tela que habían descubierto en el bosque para que lo analizara. María lo recibió y frotó curiosamente con los dedos, haciendo lo mismo con el uniforme que había sacado del castillo. Torció la boca y frunció el entrecejo casi al instante, acercando ambas telas a su rostro para poder observarlas con más atención.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? -La apuró Martín después de unos instantes, cuando ya no podía soportar más la curiosidad. María quitó su atención del uniforme y miró al rubio algo irritada, pero dio por terminada su inspección, dejando ambos objetos sobre la mesa.

\- Pienso que no podrían ser más diferentes una de la otra, el uniforme de Velez tiene una mucho mejor fabricación, se usaron más hilos para producirla y el proceso de teñido es claramente superior -La muchacha colocó el pedacito que encontraron en el bosque sobre el uniforme robado, señalando la diferencia de color- Si el traje de los atacantes es falso, y creo que lo es, quien planeó esto intentó conseguir un color similar, pero falló.

\- ¿Dirías esto en frente del rey? -Preguntó Francisco, colocando una mano en su brazo. María apretó los labios, pensándolo un momento.

\- ¿Tendré que hacerlo frente al resto de la corte o solo para el rey?

\- Supongo que podemos arreglar una audiencia solo con el rey y el duque -María no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea del duque de Nueva Granada presente para descubrir su participación en las andanzas de estos muchachos.

\- Está bien -Acabó aceptando, aún algo reticente- Pero trataré de conseguir a alguien que me respalde con esto, alguna de las vendedoras de telas estará dispuesta a testificar ante el rey con las… adecuadas retribuciones.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo en que el príncipe Julio podía encargarse de esa parte.

…

Julio se encargó de ofrecerle una recompensa razonable a la vendedora que accedió a respaldar las conclusiones de María, y también de presentar el caso junto a Martín y Luciano, quienes le entregaron las pruebas al duque y al rey e hicieron pasar a la vendedora y a María.

\- ¿Están completamente seguras de lo que dicen? -Cuestionó el rey a las mujeres, apreciando las dos muestras de tela con los dedos como lo hizo María en su momento. El duque de Nueva Granada se hallaba a su izquierda analizando las dos flechas.

\- La joven María sabe de lo que habla cuando se trata de telas, podemos confiar en su palabra -Le aseguró el duque.

\- Pero si no fue la gente de Velez quien realizó el ataque, ¿Quién lo hizo? -Preguntó Miguel, quien se había rehusado a abandonar el salón y se mantuvo en silencio, observando y escuchando cómo exponían sus argumentos hasta aquel momento. El príncipe sospechaba que dos personas relevantes en este curioso equipo estaban ausentes por asuntos de credibilidad, por eso miraba a su hermanito y sus dos compañeros de caballería con reparo- ¿No pudieron encontrar más pistas? ¿Sir Martín? -Le preguntó directamente al rubio- Siendo que han tomado tanto interés en el asunto.

\- Cualquier amenaza contra la familia real es un asunto muy importante -Respondió Martín astutamente, obteniendo la aprobación del duque y el rey.

\- Exactamente -Continuó Julio- Y ya que no se estaban encontrando culpables entre los miembros de Velez, les ordené apoyarme en una investigación separada puesto que el duque, aquí presente, ya tenía demasiado entre sus manos.

\- Uhm, pues agradezco la ayuda, príncipe. Son argumentos y pruebas razonables las que ha sacado a la luz, considerando que ya trataron de inculpar a una marca visitante previamente.

\- Hay uno o más mercenarios buscando arruinar las negociaciones, ¡Atacando al príncipe para lograrlo! -El rey se encontraba muy inquieto con la situación, y el volver a hallarse sin culpables, y con el conocimiento de que esos agitadores seguían sueltos por ahí.

\- No han conseguido nada aún, padre -Miguel se acercó al rey, ubicándose solo a unos pasos de él.

\- Pero eso no significa que las cosas continuarán de ese modo -Dijo Julio, manteniendo la mirada de su hermano cuando este se volteó a mirarlo con reproche. Y sus palabras le dieron pie a sir Martín para proponer algo de lo que habían hablado previamente con el brujo de la corte.

\- Con su permiso, majestad, teniendo en cuenta esta situación, sería prudente colocar más seguridad alrededor del príncipe.

Miguel volteó su mirada cortante hacia el rubio, arrugando la nariz y moviendo la boca, en un inútil intento de que se retractara de sus palabras.

\- Me parece una buena idea -Dijo el duque, y no se tardó en recibir la aprobación del rey.

Miguel se retiró del salón del trono con un rostro furioso y dando fuertes pisadas contra la piedra del piso, pero aún con sus protestas, sir Martín caminaba solo a unos pasos detrás de él, con órdenes de ser su sombra hasta que los extranjeros dejaran el castillo.

Restaurado el buen nombre de Velez, las accidentadas negociaciones continuaron, aunque los ánimos se encontraban colgando de un delgado hilo, con los visitantes llenos de nerviosismo y sospecha. Un guardia real se mantenía apostado en cada rincón al que se volteara, lo que impedía a los presentes actuar con la libertad y confianza de los primeros días. O así era para la mayoría, ya que la joven Tatiana se mantenía muy cercana y parlanchina con el mayor de los príncipes a pesar de su ceñuda escolta. Miguel apreciaba su naturalidad y calma, suponiendo que esta demostraba un sincero interés y falta de culpa por los recientes ataques a su persona, aunque estaba consciente que no todos veían su atención con buenos ojos, pero ese no era su problema, se decía.

A Francisco por su parte, no le faltaban ganas de abofetear al futuro rey por su obstinación en no escuchar ninguna de sus advertencias.

\- Acabaré lanzándole una flecha yo mismo a ese burro testarudo -Le dijo a Manuel, cuando este le preguntó por su permanente estado de disgusto. Su amigo no se sorprendió para nada con su respuesta.

\- Creo que es la primera vez en que Martín y tú se sienten exactamente igual sobre algo -Dijo Manuel, señalando un rincón de la habitación, en donde el rubio se encontraba apostado, con una impresionante mirada de odio hacia donde el príncipe interactuaba con la principal sospechosa que tenían, algo de lo que no habían podido convencer a Miguel, es cierto, y eso solo se sumaba a su descontento.

\- Diría que nunca pensé que llegaría el día, pero no sería verdad -Dijo Francisco, apartando la vista del enamorado de su amigo y el desesperante príncipe para mirar al brujo, con el primer atisbo de una verdadera sonrisa desde hace varios días- Estoy seguro de que alguna vez nos has exasperado o asustado a los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Claro que no! -Se defendió enseguida, aunque ni siquiera Manuel parecía muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Qué tal la vez en que te transformaste en un dragón? ¿O esa vez con los bandidos? ¿O aquella…?

La cara de Manuel se iba sonrojando, y apretaba los labios en un intento por no decir nada ni hundirse más en las réplicas de Francisco. Por suerte, Julio apareció entre la gente a interrumpirlos.

\- Vengan conmigo, ahora, escuché algo que puede ser de importancia -Su cara y su tono de voz en verdad lo hacían parecer algo importante. Así que los tres se escabulleron de la numerosa y tensa reunión.

El pasillo fuera del salón se encontraba vacío, excepto por Luciano, quien los esperaba detrás de una de las columnas de piedra, prácticamente oculto de cualquiera que no mirara con la suficiente atención. El pequeño príncipe los llevó junto al caballero, y los cuatro hicieron lo mejor para quedar cubiertos por la columna de la gente que pudiera salir del salón al pasillo.

\- ¿Qué era eso tan importante, alteza? -Comenzó Luciano, cuando los cuatro estuvieron acomodados uno sobre el otro para ajustarse al espacio.

\- Bien, saben que estuve escuchando los reportes del duque de Nueva Granada sobre su investigación a Velez antes de que lo resolviéramos -Los mayores asintieron, a pesar de que el príncipe no estaba esperando confirmación- Todos en la comitiva tenían alguien que hablara por ellos sobre donde se encontraban.

-Por eso no había ningún sospechoso -Dijo Luciano.

\- Sí, por eso el duque ordenó hacer lo mismo con toda la gente de las otras marcas, y con cada una de ellas ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Manuel, un poco alterado- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Y los de Piedra Negra también? -El brujo paseó la mirada entre sus tres compañeros, pero puso mayor atención en Francisco. Aquello no sonaba bien.

\- A eso voy, manguitas, tranquilo -Julio aclaró su garganta, esperando que todos le estuvieran prestando atención- Teniendo en cuenta eso, el duque estaba planteándole a sus caballeros la posibilidad de que Velez hubiera traído gente de la que no se supiera, gente que no haya entrado al castillo con las comitivas, y ya que todos los visitantes conocidos de Piedra Negra tenían alguien que diera cuenta por ellos, no me queda más que pensar que la teoría del duque puede tener mérito.

\- Que Piedra Negra haya traído agentes encubiertos -Francisco lo consideraba muy probable, conociendo lo embusteros que podían ser.

\- Sí -Exclamó el niño- El problema es encontrarlos antes de que lastimen a mi hermano otra vez.

\- Puedo averiguar si los caballeros encontraron algo antes de que se resolviera lo de Velez, y preguntar en la ciudadela y el pueblo bajo si han visto a gente sospechosa - Luciano se vio con la aprobación y agradecimiento de los nobles, así que dejó su hueco detrás del pilar para empezar a hacer todo lo que dijo.

\- A nosotros por el momento solo nos queda tener a Miguel y a la muchacha bien vigilados -Les comentó el niño a los dos amigos, cuando se dirigían de vuelta a la reunión en el salón- Y Manuel, podrías usar tus cosas raras para averiguar dónde piensan realizar el próximo ataque -Julio no esperó una respuesta del muchacho, solo siguió avanzando y volvió a entrar al salón por una de las puertas menos llamativas, ubicadas al fondo del pasillo.

Manuel miró hacia la puerta por un momento, comentando a las espaldas del príncipe que no eran “cosas raras” lo que hacía debido a su título, y después llevo su atención a su amigo.

\- Nos está liderando el más pequeño de la familia, ¿Te diste cuenta de eso? -Su amigo solo sonrió y levantó los hombros.

\- Han sucedido cosas más extrañas.

…

Manuel no obtuvo muchos detalles de su espejo negro, ni sus hojas de té, aunque eso no fue una gran sorpresa para el brujo, puesto que nunca había tenido mucho éxito con la clarividencia. Pero sí podía decir, con casi completa certeza, que el siguiente ataque también ocurriría en el bosque. Así que, por los siguientes días, el grupo del castillo se encargó de mantener a Miguel lo más alejado posible de las afueras, para disgusto del príncipe. Permanecerían así hasta que Luciano trajera noticias de sus averiguaciones en el pueblo bajo. Aunque mantener al joven vigilado a todas horas, sobre todo cuando estaba pasando tanto tiempo en compañía de la joven de Piedra Negra, era una cuestión complicada, así que acabaron sumando la ayuda de dos súbditas preocupadas.

\- ¡Manuel…! Digo, ¡Excelencia! -Martín esquivó ágilmente a la mucama con la cesta de ropa, y atravesó el pasillo en poco tiempo con sus amplios pasos para llegar al lado del moreno. Traía un rostro afligido, lo suficiente para indicarle al brujo que solo podían ser malas noticias las que portaba. Martín lo tomó del brazo, aceptando de lleno los rumores que su actitud “descarada” podrían traerle entre las sirvientas, y lo llevó consigo hasta la puerta más cercana.

\- Perdí a Miguel -Le confesó en cuanto estuvieron solos. Manuel olvido inmediatamente a la curiosa sirvienta que dejaron en el pasillo, y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza en respuesta. Sus largas mangas azotaron en la frente al rubio, y luego una de ellas acabó cubriendo su cara.

\- ¡Te dije que lo vigilaras bien! -Le gritó, mientras se quitaba la molesta prenda de la cabeza- ¡Era lo único que tenías que hacer!

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! -Dijo el rubio con angustia- ¡Pero Miguel conoce este castillo mucho mejor que yo! Solo me distraje un momento, y al siguiente ya no estaba, debió usar alguno de los pasadizos que aún no me ha confiado.

El rubio estaba bastante apenado por su fracaso, y con la cabeza gacha le contó al brujo que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había podido dar con el príncipe. Manuel se preparaba para continuar gritándole, pero la angustia del caballero, tan clara en su rostro, lo hicieron recapacitar. Con cuidado se acercó al otro joven y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Tenía que pasarnos en algún momento -Comenzó diciéndole. Martín siguió rehuyendo su mirada, el caballero apretaba su quijada con fuerza, y Manuel supuso que estaba reprochándose a sí mismo más de lo necesario por haber descuidado al príncipe.

\- Siento que será mi culpa si le llegara a pasar algo -Martín habló finalmente, pero continuó con sus ojos en los pies de Manuel. El brujo lo observó unos segundos más antes de levantar sus manos hasta su cara y frotar sus mejillas.

\- No, claro que no -Siguió acariciando su rostro, y depositó un pequeño beso en su barbilla antes de guiar la frente del mayor hasta la suya- Hay que confiar en que no será tan tonto como para meterse en más problemas.

Un resoplido se escapó de los labios de Martín, pero al menos el caballero comenzó a sonreír, y por fin juntó su mirada con la de Manuel.

\- O al menos que alguno de nuestros espías haya logrado interceptarlo.

…

Catalina deseaba tanto tirar a la doncella frente a ella de su caballo, pero eso no sería muy cortés. También deseaba golpear al príncipe en la cabeza y llevarlo amarrado en su montura de regreso al castillo, pero eso sería aún más descabellado. Sin más opciones, la muchacha solo se concentró en mantenerse cerca, cuidando la retaguardia con su yegua, _Orquídea,_ y observando con suma desconfianza los árboles en las cercanías.

\- ¡Qué maravilloso día para cabalgar! ¿No le parece así, excelencia? -Dijo Tatiana, montando a un lado del príncipe, por lo que Catalina tardó en comprender que le hablaba a ella.

\- Sí, lo es -Contestó con voz apacible, pero en sus ojos podía apreciarse la poca simpatía que sentía por la chica, un desprecio del que nadie fue testigo, para bien o para mal, ya que sus dos acompañantes se mantenían mirando al frente.

Si era sincera, la acompañante era ella, ya que había logrado sumarse a su paseo improvisado a último momento. Fue una suerte que pensara en revisar los establos, solo para ver si encontraba algo sospechoso donde guardaban a los caballos de Piedra Negra, pues allí se topó con el escurridizo príncipe. Lamentaba no haber podido enviar un mensaje para su primo o el resto de sus amigos, pero consideró más importante ir con los dos escapistas cuando la joven Tatiana la invitó a acompañarlos. Notó que Miguel no estaba muy convencido con la idea, pero no puso queja alguna cuando Catalina aceptó la invitación a cabalgar por el bosque. 

La muchacha no veía mucho sentido en la maniobra de Tatiana. Si Catalina fuera a asesinar a alguien, lo que nunca haría sin las motivaciones correctas, probablemente no querría ojos ajenos cerca de la escena. Quizás solo a María, para que le ayudara a desaparecer todo motivo de sospecha. Por ello no sabía muy bien qué papel iba a cumplir en el plan de la chica, si es que el ataque se efectuaba ahora. Solo le quedaba esperar, y arrepentirse de no cargar con su espada a todas partes. O siquiera una daga. Debía hacer que María le consiguiera una daga que pudiera ocultar en sus bragas, sabía que debía existir alguna.

\- Es un maravilloso día, de hecho -Añadió el príncipe, cuando se dio cuenta de que Catalina no pensaba continuar la charla- Y es bastante agradable estar afuera, después de tanto tiempo encerrados en el castillo, entre tanta tensión.

Tensión iba a tener el príncipe cuando le atravesaran el pecho con otra flecha, pensó Catalina, con muy poca simpatía.

\- Entonces mayor sentido tiene nuestro pequeño paseo, su alteza, le había dicho que sería buena idea -Continuó Tatiana, acercando una mano al brazo del joven, dejando la otra alrededor de las correas para dirigir al caballo. La mirada de Catalina se centró en los dedos flacuchos que tocaban con tanta familiaridad al príncipe, pero que no tardaron mucho en apartarse.

\- Acepto mi equivocación, señorita -Miguel se mantenía sonriéndole a Tatiana, ignorando por completo la mirada frustrada que Catalina llevaba a sus espaldas- De hecho, fue fácil eludir a mis guardias una vez me lo propuse.

Tatiana soltó una risa después de escucharlo, pero Catalina no hizo ni el intento de parecer igual de divertida por las escapadas del príncipe y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- No creo que sir Martín se esté divirtiendo mucho en este momento, después de todo eran las órdenes de su padre las que seguía. Puede causarle graves problemas si el rey se entera.

El rostro de Miguel se ensombreció ante las palabras de Catalina, y movió las correas del caballo entre sus manos, un tanto incómodo.

\- ¡No pasará nada! -Exclamó Tatiana de pronto- Volveremos en pocas horas, los caballeros pueden aguardar a que el príncipe vuelva por su propia voluntad, en vez de ir con el rey por algo tan pequeño.

Catalina se disponía a contradecirla, puesto que extraviar al príncipe no era ninguna pequeñez, sobre todo en estas circunstancias, pero Miguel se le adelantó y con voz reanimada trató de convencerla de lo mismo que decía la otra muchacha.

\- La señorita Tatiana tiene razón, Catalina, los caballeros sabrán que me escapé para tener un tiempo a solas, no es nada nuevo.

\- Pero…

\- Yo pienso que debemos dejar esas cuestiones aburridas en el castillo, y dedicarnos a disfrutar del bosque y nuestros caballos -La interrumpió Tatiana, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

\- No es tan simple…

\- ¡Les propongo una carrera! ¡Veamos qué potro es el más rápido para llegar a aquella colina! -El príncipe señaló hacia un punto elevado en la distancia, visible claramente por un espacio en donde las copas de los árboles no se superponían a la vista.

\- ¡Es un hecho! -Respondió Tatiana, y de un momento a otro los dos jóvenes ya habían hecho que sus caballos comenzaran a correr.

Catalina cubrió su boca con ambas manos y soltó un grito, pero se apresuró en indicarle a _Orquídea_ que hiciera lo mismo.

No se detuvieron en la primera colina, siguieron a la otra, y a la próxima de esa, pero ya cuando se tornaba difícil ver el castillo entre los árboles, Tatiana admitió que quizás se habían alejado demasiado. Catalina pudo contener sus escasas ganas de darle las gracias. Aunque en vez de volver al castillo, dejaron los caballos pastando y se fueron a caminar entre la maleza crecida y los troncos con musgo, ya que al parecer los príncipes y las marquesas nunca tenían suficiente de eso. Catalina comenzaba a entender mejor a María, y por qué su amiga le decía que a veces era increíblemente desesperante.

Tatiana pronto la llamó a su lado para mostrarle un curioso brote de setas a los pies de un árbol. Miguel se encontraba a varios metros de ellas, analizando lo que creía era el rastro de un zorro u otro animal pequeño cuando finalmente los atacaron.

Los tres hombres salieron de la nada, con la cara cubierta, vestidos como cualquier simple bandido y las espadas apuntando directo al príncipe. Catalina se arrojó en la dirección de Miguel, dispuesta a ayudarlo a combatir a los maleantes con uñas y dientes si era necesario, pero Tatiana la tomó de un brazo y la arrojó al suelo con ella mientras gritaba.

\- ¡No! ¡No nos hagan nada! -Gritaba la muchacha desesperada, y sostenía a Catalina entre sus brazos con una fuerza increíble. Catalina se preguntó por qué no hacía un uso más productivo de esa fuerza, tal vez arrojándole rocas a los tres bandidos.

Escuchando las espadas chocar y viendo a Miguel lentamente ser acorralado por los tres hombres, a quienes aún mantenía a distancia, pero que pronto lo superarían, Catalina empezó a comprender lo que se traían entre manos. El padre de Tatiana no pudo haberla dejado sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento para defenderse, tenía la fuerza que lo demostraba, con la que aún lograba mantenerla cerca del piso y fuera del camino de los tres bandidos. Catalina no era un estorbo porque contaba con ella para presenciar el ataque y seguramente la muerte del príncipe. Si fuera cualquier cortesana bien podría haber estado junto a Tatiana gritando en el suelo, esperando que el príncipe las defendiera a ambas de los brutales malhechores. No habría sospechas sobre ninguna de ellas cuando llegaran corriendo al castillo, sucias y con el horrible relato de lo que aconteció. Lo malo de su plan, es que Francisco y su grupo habían llegado a ella antes con sus sospechas, y que Catalina no era cualquier niña de cuna noble que se quedara fuera de una pelea.

Con un certero empujón, se quitó a la joven de encima. Una vez de pie, buscó rápidamente sobre el suelo del bosque algo que pudiera servirle, encontrando una rama caída de buen aspecto.

\- ¡Vuelva aquí! ¿Qué hace? -Comenzó a gritarle Tatiana, aún luchando con sus faldas y las hojas resbalosas del bosque para poder levantarse. Catalina la ignoró completamente, y se fue contra el atacante que tenía más cerca. Escuchó otro grito de Tatiana a su espalda- ¡No, vuelva! -Que tampoco tomó en cuenta, y se fue con todo sobre el malhechor.

El llamado de Tatiana llamó la atención de su blanco y este volteó para encontrarse con un grito de batalla y un potente garrotazo en la cara. Catalina continuó golpeándolo hasta que su rama se deshizo por completo en pequeños pedazos. Un par de astillas se incrustaron en sus manos, pero las ignoró para estampar un puñetazo justo en la nariz del sujeto antes de que pudiera recomponerse. El hombre cayó como saco de papas al piso, soltando la espada.

\- ¡Bien, ahora aléjese! -Le gritó Tatiana nuevamente, por fin llegando a su lado. La sujetó de los hombros e intentó llevarla hacia atrás, pero Catalina tenía uno de sus pies muy firme en el suelo, así que solo pudo rotar su cuerpo, haciéndola tambalear- ¡Deje que el príncipe se encargue!

\- ¡Argh! -Catalina soltó un grito rabioso, y luego de quitarse su cabello revuelto del rostro, manoteó las manos de la chica lejos de sus hombros y con otro buen empujón la mandó de vuelta al suelo- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Fue de vuelta con el hombre al que derribó y tomó su espada del suelo, dispuesta a lanzarse a la pelea que Miguel aun estaba luchando con los otros dos bandidos, pero su atacante no estaba fuera de la lucha todavía. El hombre había despertado, y antes de que se alejara sujetó su falda con una mano, deteniendo su avance bruscamente.

Catalina no tenía tiempo, ni más paciencia para eso, estaba sucia, rasguñada por las puntiagudas uñas de Tatiana, y Miguel necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente. Volvió a soltar un grito de batalla, y pateó al hombre en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de ver si aquel golpe había sido suficiente para noquearlo nuevamente, ensartó la punta de la espada en el centro de su pecho, asegurándose de que ya no los molestaría. No era un movimiento honroso, pero Catalina era solo una dama y no un caballero, así que no estaba sujeta de ninguna manera al código de honor de estos en batalla.

El nuevo grito de Tatiana no fue atendido por nadie, Catalina prontamente se unió a los esfuerzos de Miguel para acabar con los dos atacantes que quedaban, y estos no tardaron en darse cuenta que con ambos peleando juntos estaban en desventaja.

De un momento a otro, los dos hombres parecieron ponerse de acuerdo. Aquel que se encontraba enfrentando al príncipe lanzó un certero escupitajo en su rostro, y el contrincante de Catalina aprovechó uno de sus tropiezos con su falda para tomar algo de tierra y lanzarla sobre su rostro. Segundos después, iniciaron su huida, y ni Catalina ni Miguel tuvieron la rapidez para seguirlos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Bastardos! -Gritó Miguel con repudio, repasando su rostro con el dorso de su mano para quitarse la molesta saliva, Catalina hizo lo mismo con la tierra pegada a sus pestañas. Instantes después, y solo cuando todo había terminado, Tatiana llegó junto al príncipe y posó ambas manos sobre su brazo con un rostro afligido.

\- ¡Príncipe Miguel! ¡Qué alegría que esté bien!

\- ¡No gracias a ti! -Gritó Catalina, sin un ápice de vergüenza o simpatía por la mujer. Comenzaba a compartir los sentimientos de su primo totalmente, la muchacha se merecía que la arrojaran en una celda, a juicio de ella.

\- Tranquilas, señoritas, ya se acabó -Miguel, aún sin notar nada extraño, sujetó las manos de la angustiada chica y les dio un gentil apretón a la par de una sonrisa. Giró su rostro para dedicársela también a Catalina, y estiró su otra mano para palmear su hombro con camaradería- ¡Que bueno es tenerte cerca para cuidarme la espalda!

\- No sabes cuánto -Le respondió seca, aún con el rostro impasible puesto sobre la muchacha, vigilando como un buitre cada uno de sus movimientos. Fue ante aquella mirada que Tatiana comenzó a tensarse, y su expresión de espanto falló por un corto segundo, demostrándole a Catalina que no era del todo verdadero. Su atención en la muchacha se acabó en cuanto Miguel se separó de ellas. El príncipe fue al cuerpo del tercer atacante para descubrirle el rostro. Ni Catalina ni Miguel recordaban haberlo visto en alguna parte, y Catalina se guardó sus dudas sobre la similar ignorancia que declaraba Tatiana. Miguel siguió registrando al hombre, buscando algo que pudiera decirles si era un delincuente cualquiera o no. No tardó en obtener una daga de su cinto, que tampoco les habría dicho mucho si no estuviera grabada con la insignia de Caravantes. El descubrimiento de aquel objeto terminó por enfurecer al príncipe.

\- ¡Debe ser una broma! ¡Esto ya es el colmo!

\- Príncipe, debe calmarse, puede ser solo otra trampa… -Catalina se acercó para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero Miguel estaba demasiado molesto como para prestarle atención.

\- ¡¿Qué se traen entre manos?! ¡Todo este tiempo les hemos mostrado buena fe y siguen con un ataque tras otro!

\- Tal vez no fueron los de Caravantes.

\- ¡Oh, estoy llegando a pensar que todos ellos están metidos en esto! -Miguel se guardó la daga, y con pisadas fuertes fue en busca de _Sol de Oro_.

\- Alteza, ¿Qué piensa hacer? -Lo llamó Catalina, bastante preocupada por su discurso y expresión colérica. Fue corriendo tras él, con Tatiana siguiendo sus pasos- ¿Miguel?

\- Suban a los caballos, vamos de inmediato al castillo -Les ordenó con impaciencia, mientras se montaba de un salto a su yegua- ¡Es hora de que acabemos con todo este circo!

El príncipe entró al patio del castillo gritando por los guardias, los caballeros y su padre, encontrándose solo con los primeros. Bajó del caballo y comenzó a darles órdenes de que agruparan a todos los visitantes en la sala del trono, mientras él iba por refuerzos.

Entre todo aquel lío, Catalina perdió la pista de la joven de Piedra Negra. Maldiciendo en su cabeza, corrió por los pasillos del castillo, empolvada y magullada, y con el pelo aún hecho un desastre, llamando la atención de varios cortesanos y sirvientes. Quienes no alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos del príncipe, cayeron en cuenta de que algo malo estaba sucediendo tan solo por su aspecto. Detuvo a unas cuantas personas para preguntar dónde se encontraba el brujo de la corte, o su primo Francisco. Acabó corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta la cima de la torre sur, donde encontró a Manuel tratando nuevamente de ver algo en sus hojas de té. Francisco revisaba sus flechas metódicamente en un rincón de la habitación. Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron por su repentina llegada. Catalina entró azotando la puerta contra la pared de piedra y con el pecho quemándole debido a su acelerada respiración.

\- ¡No tienen idea lo que acaba de pasar!

…

Julio supo que el tiempo para resolver todo el embrollo se les estaba acabando en cuanto fue convocado a la sala del trono. Entró junto a otros confundidos cortesanos y los nerviosos visitantes que, con razón, sospechaban que se trataba de otro asunto que los incluía negativamente.

El pequeño príncipe trató de buscar a sus compañeros entre la multitud, pero su baja estatura y las faldas pomposas de las señoras le impedían visualizar toda la habitación. Acabó rindiéndose, y se dirigió hacia los tronos en el extremo de la habitación, esperando que las escalinatas le permitieran divisar las cabezas de los demás, si es que habían llegado ya.

Estaba cerca de su destino cuando su hermano entró, empujando las puertas dramáticamente, y con una fila de caballeros a su espalda siguiendo sus pasos. Escuchó la voz de su padre entre la multitud pidiendo explicaciones, a las que Miguel respondió con una voz fuerte y una mueca iracunda en el rostro.

\- ¡Otro ataque a ocurrido en mi contra! ¡Y ya estoy harto de los juegos y maquinaciones de estas personas! -Miguel hizo una seña a sus caballeros, quienes rápidamente encontraron a los representantes de las tres marcas del reino del este y los llevaron ante el príncipe. Miguel entonces desenvaino su espada, pero no la usó en contra de nadie, solo levantó su otra mano y le mostró a doña Marcela Caravantes la daga grabada- ¡Esto lo poseía uno de mis atacantes! ¿Va a decirme acaso que no la reconoce?

La mujer se tornó pálida mirando la prueba que se le presentaba. A cada lado tenía a sus vecinos, don Guillermo se llevó las manos al pecho, exclamando horrorizado, mientras que Demetrio Velez se cruzaba de brazos, y le dirigía una mirada acusadora.

\- ¡No pudieron ser mis hombres! -Respondió inmediatamente la mujer, y los dos hombres se sumaron a sus gritos.

\- ¡Ya me parecía que estabas muy callada! ¡No me extraña que hayas tratado de inculparnos antes de esto! -Comenzó don Demetrio, yendo al enfrentamiento directamente.

\- ¡Este es un mal sueño que se repite y se repite…! -Lloró don Guillermo, sacudiendo las manos frente a su cara, llevándolas luego a cubrir sus oídos para tapar los gritos de sus vecinos.

\- ¡¡Estoy harto de todos ustedes!! -Gritó Miguel, ignorando la mirada de su padre, que le pedía llevar la situación de una manera más civilizada a como lo estaba haciendo en el momento. Ignoró hasta la mano de Martín en su hombro y, ante todos los reunidos, apuntó a los tres representantes con su espada- ¡Basta de pasar la culpa entre ustedes! ¡Van a decirme quién ha estado haciendo esto!

\- ¡Ah! ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero no fui yo! -Respondió enseguida don Guillermo, alzando las manos sobre su cabeza. Doña Marcela y don Demetrio declararon lo mismo respecto a su participación, pero Miguel no les creyó nada.

\- Si nadie va a hablar, debo suponer que han sido los tres -Agitó su espada, provocando que más de una persona gritara, y que el rey Javier se acercara a sujetar a su hijo de los hombros. Miguel alejó las manos de su padre con una sola sacudida, harto de todo y de todos, y continuó con sus acusaciones- ¡Los tres confabulados para matarme! ¡¿No es así?!

\- ¡No! ¡No hemos sido nosotros! ¡No nos beneficia en nada enemistar a este reino! -Continuó la señora Caravantes, tomando del brazo a sus vecinos, intentando acercarlos para cubrirse detrás del cuerpo de los dos hombres.

\- ¡Estas son demasiadas calumnias en nuestra contra! -Gritó luego de su vecina el señor Demetrio, tornándose valiente a pesar del filo de la espada frente a él. No soportaría otra palabra en contra de su honor o carácter sin decir algo al respecto- ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una treta vuestra para sacar provecho?

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Gritaron juntos Miguel y el rey, pero aquella posibilidad no le pareció tan descabellada a la gente de Tañazco, Velez y Caravantes. De un momento a otro, los tres se fueron en contra del rey y Miguel, exigiendo explicaciones y acusándoles de vuelta por todos los arrestos y horas de incertidumbre que los habían hecho pasar en este supuesto complot de la corona en contra suya.

Los gritos y discusiones entre el resto de los presentes no tardaron en empezar, y Julio fue avanzando por los costados de la habitación, tratando de llegar hasta Miguel o su padre. Esta locura debía parar antes de que alguien saliera lastimado de verdad, ya fuera por las desagradables palabras que se estaban intercambiando o por la filosa espada que Miguel aún no guardaba.

Fue entre todo ese caos que Manuel, Francisco y Catalina entraron a la sala del trono. El cabello de la chica se veía un poco más dócil luego de que pasara sus dedos entre las enredadas hebras en un desesperado intento por verse más presentable para hablar con el rey. Aquello no iba a ser posible por el momento. Todos, tanto nobles como caballeros y sirvientes se encontraban discutiendo en distintos grupos, defendiéndose algunos y atacándose otros. Todos gritaban y nadie escuchaba a nadie.

Julio tuvo, nuevamente, que atravesar toda la habitación hasta ellos para que lo vieran.

\- ¡Esto es un desastre! -Declaró lo que a simple vista se apreciaba- ¿Cómo vamos a arreglarlo? ¡Se están culpando entre todos! ¡Si no les mostramos a los culpables esto acabará en tragedia!

De eso estaban conscientes los mayores, pero no tenían más pruebas para enseñar. 

…

Afuera del salón, María se dirigía al patio del castillo con paso rápido y claras instrucciones de ir por Luciano al pueblo, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo. Según Catalina, iban a necesitar a todo el equipo junto para tratar de evitar que la situación se saliera de las manos. Iba pensando a qué mucama pedir ayuda para ubicar al caballero cuando este apareció frente a ella por arte de magia. No tardó en verla y ambos apresuraron su andar, encontrándose a mitad del pasillo.

\- ¡Está el desmadre allí dentro! -Le dijo María en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente, y sujetó su muñeca para jalarlo hacia la sala del trono.

\- ¡Descubrí algo! -Dijo Luciano al mismo tiempo, tratando de llevarla para el otro lado. Al percatarse que deseaban ir en direcciones opuestas, y más aún al comprender lo que el otro había dicho, voltearon a mirarse y volvieron a gritar.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Luciano rápidamente le contó que fue a investigar a las tabernas nuevamente, ya que sacarle información a un hombre ebrio era mucho más fácil. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse a la vez con un mercader de joyería, un sastre, y el dueño de una de las posadas cercanas en la misma mesa. Al joyero le mostró el anillo, ya libre de maleficios, que Manuel le había entregado para hacer sus averiguaciones, y el hombre lo reconoció como uno de su repertorio que su sobrino había vendido hace más de una semana atrás. El sobrino justamente se hallaba bailando a tan solo unos pasos, y después de ofrecer comprarle un par de jarras más de cerveza, se acercó para hablarle de los sujetos a quienes se los vendió. Parecía obra de los dioses, pero tanto el sastre como el posadero reconocieron a los hombres de quien hablaba. El sastre había hecho tres túnicas celestes para ellos, y el posadero era quien los recibía en una de sus habitaciones, ninguno tenía cosas buenas que decir sobre los tipos esos. El posadero además estaba preocupado, ya que no habían vuelto aún a la residencia aquel día, y sospechaba que tenían intenciones de irse sin pagarle los últimos dos días de su estancia.

\- Atacaron al príncipe hace no mucho, quizás no han tenido oportunidad de volver -Comentó María, mientras caminaban a paso rápido de vuelta al salón.

\- O tal vez no piensan hacerlo hasta que terminen el trabajo de hoy -Sugirió Luciano, siguiéndole el paso. Eso hizo pensar a la chica, y dio un traspié del que Luciano la salvó al sujetarle el brazo.

\- ¿Cómo dijeron que eran estos hombres?

\- Los tres son fornidos y relativamente altos. Uno tiene el pelo muy largo, rubio y trenzado; otro es de cabello castaño, corto, pero con rizos por doquier; y el ultimo tiene una barba negra recortada en las patillas.

\- ¡Era ella! -Gritó María, cubriéndose la boca casi al instante, acto seguido, volvió a sujetar la muñeca de Luciano y retomó la marcha, con más apuro que nunca. El caballero no tuvo que preguntar nada, la muchacha comenzó a explicar inmediatamente. 

\- No sé dónde habrá terminado el de barba, pero los vi, ¡Los vi! -Luciano tuvo que atajarla cuando la chica casi resbala al doblar una esquina, pero ambos continuaron sin detenerse, y María sin dejar de hablar- Atravesé el castillo buscando a alguno de ustedes después de enterarme del ruidoso regreso del príncipe. Vi a una pelirroja que seguramente era Tatiana, casi oculta detrás de una de las paredes del jardín norte, con dos hombres con esa descripción, de un segundo al otro ya no estaban y pensé que fue idea mía, pero al parecer no, ¡Y tal vez aún sigan en el castillo!

…

Martín se encontraba a unos metros de Miguel, viendo y escuchando la discusión que se desarrollaba entre la gente de las tres marcas, el rey y el príncipe, pero sin interactuar en ella. Ya había tratado de calmar a Miguel incluso antes de llegar a la sala del trono, pero nada había surtido efecto con el testarudo e iracundo noble. También estaba consciente de Manuel y su equipo en el otro extremo de la habitación. Había sido espectador de la travesía del pequeño príncipe por llegar junto a sus aliados, sin poder hacer nada debido a su determinación de no alejarse ni perder de vista a Miguel por segunda vez.

Movimiento en el borde derecho de su visión llamó su atención. La joven Tatiana entraba al salón por una de las puertas de servicio, más o menos escondida por uno de los pilares. La chica se veía tensa, pero mantenía cualquier otra emoción muy bien controlada; o así fue por un momento, de pronto su rostro se contrajo en una fugaz mueca que demostró tanto enfado como temor. Martín giró hacia la habitación, buscando qué pudo haberla hecho reaccionar así, y se topó con Luciano y María, que en su distracción habían llegado. Le estaban comunicando algo importante a los demás, si la expresión en sus rostros podía tomarse como pista. Tal vez habían descubierto algo más de la muchacha, pero si tomaba en cuenta la reacción de Tatiana, esta también sabía cosas, cosas como su improvisado equipo de investigación, y que estaban atentos a sus planes.

Los músculos de Martín comenzaban a contraerse, preparándose justo como lo harían antes de una batalla. El tiempo previo al desenlace de todo parecía estar llegando a su final, y no se sentía preparado para ello.

No pasó mucho para que todo se pusiera en movimiento finalmente. El grupo hecho por sus amigos se separó, todos menos el príncipe Julio salieron del salón, a buscar quién sabe qué. Tatiana también dejó su posición en el rincón, y fue corriendo directo junto al príncipe, a quien separó de la discusión que aún se llevaba a cabo, y lo llevó con ella hasta la esquina más cercana a la puerta de entrada. Martín no podía oír lo que le decía, pero lograba divisar el rostro temeroso que había adquirido de un momento a otro, y cómo se aferraba a los brazos de Miguel. El caballero volvió a darle un rápido vistazo al salón, tratando de encontrar al pequeño príncipe. Por su trayectoria, parecía querer llegar con el duque de Nueva Granada, quien contenía la situación entre los fervorosos sirvientes de todas las partes presentes. Si el príncipe iba a encargarse de informar a los mayores de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando ahora, supuso que su trabajo seguía siendo el de vigilar al heredero de la corona. Regresó su atención a Miguel justo a tiempo para ver al príncipe saliendo del cuarto, guiado por la joven de Piedra Negra.

\- ¡Demonios, Miguel! -Gritó sin que nadie le prestara ni un poco de atención. Sopesó por un segundo la idea de avisarle al rey de la ausencia de su hijo, pero para el momento en que pudiera despegarlo de los otros visitantes, quizás el príncipe ya habría desaparecido de la escena, así que solo se hizo paso rápidamente entre la multitud, y corrió para alcanzar a Miguel y la joven en el pasillo.

\- ¡Príncipe Miguel, espere! ¡Espere, alteza! -Le gritó, y por suerte Miguel sí lo escuchó en esta oportunidad.

\- ¡Martín! ¡Ven, ven! -Miguel agitó su mano para que se apresurara, luego se giró hacia Tatiana y posó una mano en su hombro- Vuelva adentro, iré con sir Martín a averiguar si los sujetos que dice haber visto son los mismos que nos atacaron.

\- Tenga cuidado, príncipe, estaban armados cuando los vi entrar por la ventana, por ello me oculté y no me acerqué.

\- ¿Vio a los sospechosos y no le dijo a nadie más? -Martín no pudo ocultar su desconfianza ante sus actos, y por ello se ganó una mirada venenosa de parte del príncipe, y un gemido ahogado de Tatiana.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que hacer! Lucían como los hombres del bosque, los vi merodeando cerca de mis habitaciones y me espanté pensando que vendrían por mí. El príncipe ya los ha enfrentado antes y me pareció la mejor opción.

Tenía que darle crédito, su acto de doncella en apuros era bastante convincente, pero Martín estaba seguro, por todo lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de Francisco, de que la mujer parada frente a él debía ser más que capaz de defenderse a sí misma y maquinar la caída de otros.

Miguel no tenía idea de ello, estaba claro, así que solo apretó el brazo de la joven una vez más, y la mandó de regreso al salón, para que se protegiera con el resto de la multitud y los caballeros que había llevado para vigilarlos.

\- ¿Las habitaciones de su gente están en el primer piso del ala oeste, no es así? -Preguntó Miguel antes de separarse.

\- Sí, mi señor.

Y con eso partieron. Martín lo siguió en silencio solo hasta estar seguro de que la muchacha no podría oírlos.

\- Miguel, esto es demasiado arriesgado, mejor vayamos por refuerzos -Le sugirió, pidiéndole a los dioses que el príncipe lo escuchara, pero sabiendo de antemano que no lo haría. Con toda la presión y rabia que veía en los hombros y ojos de su amigo, estaba seguro de que nada más que un golpe en la cabeza impediría que Miguel fuera a enfrentarse inmediatamente a la gente que no había parado de atacarlo las últimas semanas, ni arriesgarse a que se escaparan una vez más por ir por algo como refuerzos, después de todo, ¿Para qué quería refuerzos el mejor espadachín del reino?

\- ¿Y qué serías tú? -Le preguntó el príncipe, señalando la espada del rubio, más o menos validando sus pensamientos- Con nosotros dos basta por el momento, no queremos quitar guardias al desastre de allí adentro. Cuando caigan los sicarios el culpable tratará de escapar y los caballeros deben estar atentos a eso.

Martín se tragó sus gruñidos y alegatos, anticipando que de nada servirían. Para cuando atravesaron los salones de baile, se había resignado a enfrentar cualquier terrible emboscada que les tuvieran preparada. Ni de chiste esperó encontrarse con Francisco justo antes de entrar al ala oeste, pero eso fue lo que pasó.

\- ¿Y tú dónde crees que vas, Miguel? -El joven Burgos llevaba su aljaba colgada al hombro, mientras con una mano sujetaba su arco con una flecha ya enganchada, listo para disparar en cualquier momento si lo necesitaba. Pero en cuanto vio al príncipe paseando a simple vista por los pasillos, como si no hubiera dos hombres allí mismo detrás de su cabeza, se guardó la flecha y colgó el arco en su espalda, para tener las manos despejadas y así poder arrastrar al terco príncipe a uno de los salones de reuniones más pequeños y cuestionar su actuar.

\- ¡¿Qué, eres bruto o qué te pasa?! -Le preguntó sin tapujos al príncipe, obteniendo una mirada nada placentera de su parte. Miguel agitó el brazo para escapar de su agarre y trató de rodearlo para salir del cuarto, sin muchos resultados. Martín prefirió quedarse en la puerta custodiando el pasillo, alejado de la fuerte tensión que podía sentir incrementándose con cada palabra que los jóvenes soltaban.

\- ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede a ti?! ¡Hace ya varias semanas que no te reconozco! -Le gritó el príncipe a Francisco, dándole un empujón. En la puerta, Martín se tensó, preparado para interferir entre los dos si al hijo del marqués se le ocurría responderle con golpes, pero el otro noble no hizo más que sujetarlo de una muñeca, queriendo retenerlo en la habitación por un poco más de tiempo.

\- ¿Solo porque no me he callado mis opiniones? ¡No puedes esperar que sea tan apacible frente a la amenaza que…!

\- ¡No empieces otra vez! -Miguel acabó yendo hasta el fondo de la habitación para alejarse del chico, quien lo seguía de cerca no importa donde fuera o qué tan rápido caminara, no le permitía acercarse a la puerta de ninguna forma. Podría comenzar a ocupar la fuerza bruta para hacerse paso, pero aún no estaba tan fuera de sus casillas como para hacerlo, aunque sí para considerarlo por un segundo- ¡Hay una amenaza real que debo investigar! Ahora, ayúdame, ¡O quítate de mí camino!

\- ¡No!

Miguel no lo soportó más, y con un potente movimiento de brazo lo hizo a un lado, caminando junto a la pared del cuarto y dirigiéndose por fin a la puerta, en donde el caballero rubio seguía aguardando el término de la discusión.

\- ¡¿Qué no vez que es una trampa?! ¡¿Tan arrogante eres para no sopesar el riesgo antes?! -Le gritó Francisco, en un último intento para retenerlo en el lugar.

\- ¡No te escucharé! ¡Solo estás molesto porque no la odio igual que tú!

\- ¡No tienes idea de lo que siento! -Sinceramente, Francisco estaba más aterrado que enojado, sabiendo que todos corrían peligro con los dos matones de Tatiana dentro de las paredes del castillo, y que estaban prácticamente solos hasta que el príncipe Julio pudiera hablar con su tío el duque.

\- Sé que mi padre tendrá una larga charla contigo cuando todo esto acabe ¡Contigo y con Manuel! -Miguel se volteó para apuntarlo acusadoramente con un dedo, sus ojos refulgían y su cara estaba roja por la ira- ¡Ya basta de ustedes dos haciendo lo que les plazca sin preocuparse por nada! ¡Pensaba que tú eras más cuerdo, el más sensato de todos, pero ahora veo que no eres más que un niño caprichoso! ¡Las cosas no se harán siempre a tu antojo! ¡Gobernar no es tan simple como decidir quién te agrada y quien no! -Estrelló sus manos con un fuerte golpe, queriendo dar por terminada la discusión- ¡Solo quédate aquí mientras yo arreglo todo! -Con eso, el príncipe se volteó, continuando su camino hacia la puerta siguiendo el borde de la habitación.

Mirando su espalda alejándose, la sangre se congeló por un momento en el cuerpo de Francisco, y al segundo después comenzó a bombear con fuerza, sonando estruendosamente en sus oídos, pero también trajo una sorprendente claridad a su cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una de sus flechas y alistó su arco con movimientos seguros.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú te quedas aquí! -Apuntó y disparó en un pestañeo. La punta de su flecha capturó el borde de la túnica del príncipe antes de ensartarse en la pared, en donde quedó atrapada junto a la prenda. Miguel dio un salto al sentir un jalón desde la parte trasera de su ropa. Ladeó la cabeza rápidamente, mirando dónde estaba apresado el borde de su túnica sin creerlo. Hasta Martín dio un respingo, observando lo que pasaba, pero estaba tan sorprendido que su cuerpo se petrificó en su lugar.

\- ¡¿Te volviste loco?! -Miguel levantó el brazo, pudo ser para tomar su espada o sacar la flecha de donde quedó enterrada en la pared, no lo supieron, puesto que Francisco volvió a dispararle tres veces más, deteniendo los dos brazos del príncipe al clavar sus mangas a la pared con las flechas- ¡¡Burgos!!

\- ¡Algún día me perdonarás! -Le gritó Francisco mientras corría a la puerta, en donde Martín miraba todo con la boca abierta, y una mano congelada sobre el mango de su espada. El joven arquero aprovechó su vacilación para sacarlo fuera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con los grandes bloques de madera presentes en todas las entradas, dejando encerrado al príncipe dentro, aun forcejeando con las flechas y su ropa para liberarse.

\- ¿Pero, qué has hecho? -Fue lo primero que preguntó Martín, cuando pudo hablar nuevamente. Le dio una mirada a Francisco, paseando sus ojos de los pies a la cabeza del chico, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, incapaz de creer que él había sido capaz de hacer lo que acababa de ver- ¡Tú…! ¿Le disparaste…?

\- ¿Dónde les dijo que fueran? -Francisco lo interrumpió rápidamente, viendo que el rubio comenzaba a exaltarse, y no tenía tiempo para eso. Sentía la cara caliente, y su mano picaba donde habían tocado las flechas y la cuerda. Miguel continuaba gritando y maldiciendo dentro del cuarto, y era cosa de minutos para que se soltara y comenzara a golpear la puerta, exigiendo que lo dejaran salir. No tenía tiempo para hacer que el caballero aprobara sus métodos.

\- ¿No ves qué acabas de hacer? ¿Cómo…?

\- ¡Sir Martín! -El rubio cerró la boca, irguiendo la espalda en reflejo ante el tono autoritario de Francisco, y lo miró directamente con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Dónde se dirigía el príncipe?

\- Hacia el ala oeste -Le contestó, sintiéndose sumamente extraño ante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Los gritos de Miguel seguían escuchándose desde el interior, pero los dos jóvenes hicieron lo mejor para ignorarlo- Tatiana dijo que los vio rondando cerca de los cuartos de Piedra Negra en el primer piso, así que deben estar esperando que Miguel se aparezca por allí.

\- Bien -Francisco volvió a sacar una flecha de su aljaba, y señaló a la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza- Quédate a vigilarlo, y si aparece alguno de los demás o los caballeros de mi tío, envíalos en esa dirección también -Sin otra sugerencia, se adentró por el pasillo hacia el ala oeste.

\- ¡Espera! ¿No sería mejor que yo fuera? -Martín intentó gritarle, pero el muchacho siguió corriendo y pronto desapareció de su vista- ¡Demonios! -Frotó su rostro bruscamente con sus manos, tratando de calmar su respiración, pero todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido, que no podía evitar sentirse ansioso y con un muy mal presentimiento.

…

Manuel tenía un mal presentimiento desde que Francisco se separó de su lado para ir por su arco. Sabía que las chicas habían decidido revisar juntas el castillo, y se preguntaba por qué dioses no habían seguido su ejemplo. Se encontraba totalmente solo, revisando cuarto por cuarto en un pasillo del ala oeste. Era un sector de habitaciones, había acabado de inspeccionar las de la comitiva de Caravantes y ni un solo sirviente había pasado para hacer sus tareas sin su molesto señor cerca. El opresivo silencio solo gritaba mal augurio para su sexto sentido cuando llegó a los cuartos de Piedra Negra. 

De pronto, escuchó el roce de algo arrastrándose por el suelo en la siguiente habitación. Con las manos temblorosas, pero ocultas bajo sus largas mangas, caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez frente a ella tragó saliva, tratando de despejar el nudo que podía sentir en su garganta producto de los nervios. Puso la mano suavemente sobre el pomo girándolo con lentitud, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Lograba escuchar voces de hombre dentro, pero eran demasiado bajas para entenderlas. Cuando una pequeña porción del interior estuvo a la vista, pudo notar a un hombre fornido, con el cabello rubio trenzado, terminando de cerrar la entrada de uno de los tantos pasadizos ocultos del castillo; seguramente se habían escabullido allí para mantenerse ocultos un tiempo. Entonces recordó que el pasadizo de aquella habitación conectaba casi directamente a los jardines norte, si sabías detrás de qué columna se encontraba la puerta oculta. Tomó una corta respiración, embargado un instante por el miedo al pensar que esos hombres tuvieran aquel conocimiento del castillo.

Su pequeño jadeo fue suficiente para llamar la atención del hombre frente al pasadizo, quien volteó la mirada hacia la puerta, conectando casi de inmediato con los ojos de Manuel. El brujo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar qué hacer. Empujó la puerta con fuerza para que se abriera, y envió una bola de fuego contra el sujeto, quien la esquivó fácilmente, y esta se deshizo contra la pared.

Tan concentrado estaba en ese hombre, que no notó al otro más cerca de la puerta. Este agarró al brujo por una de sus mangas y lo jaló hacia él, con un puño alzado, listo para golpearlo en la cara. Manuel soltó un grito al notarlo, y en respuesta levantó un dedo frente a su atacante, invocando por instinto un potente destello de luz que los cegó tanto a él como a quien lo sostenía. El hombre lo soltó para cubrirse los ojos, Manuel lo escuchó gruñir mientras pestañeaba rápidamente, tratando de recuperar la vista antes que él.

El sujeto rubio aprovechó su torpeza, y agarró al muchacho del cabello, para empujarlo contra el armario a su espalda. La cabeza de Manuel se estrelló contra las puertas de madera, y se deslizó hacia el costado derecho, cayendo sobre un improvisado tocador. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, los puntos blancos por el destello y el desenfoque a causa del golpe no le permitían ver con normalidad, pero podía distinguir lo suficiente como para localizar una botella de perfume que la dama dueña de la habitación había dejado sobre la mesita. Estiró el brazo para hacerse de ella, y se volteó justo a tiempo para estrellarla contra la mejilla del hombre rubio, el sujeto cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor en su quijada. La victoria de Manuel fue muy corta, sin embargo, ya que el otro hombre había alcanzado un candelabro y golpeó al joven atrás de la cabeza con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente al instante.

El hombre rubio finalmente se levantó del suelo, con la intención de seguir golpeando al brujo, pero su cómplice lo detuvo, teniendo una mejor idea. Así, el segundo hombre sacó un pedernal para prenderle fuego a las cortinas alrededor de la cama, y dejaron al brujo dentro del cuarto incendiándose con la puerta semiabierta, esperando que el humo que empezaría a esparcirse por el pasillo sirviera de distracción para el resto de personas que no eran su blanco.

Libres del inconveniente, los hombres continuaron con el plan de internarse en el ala oeste a esperar que el príncipe apareciera, pero ya que estaban ansiosos, contando la interrupción del brujo como un grave imprevisto en los planes, no fueron tan cuidadosos ni silenciosos como su señora se los ordenó, permitiendo que alguien más rastreara su posición.

…

María y Catalina no habían encontrado nada en la parte del castillo que habían elegido, hacia las cocinas y lavandería, pensando que los hombres podrían estar escondidos entre las cajas con raciones o barriles para lavar. Así que decidieron volver y dirigirse hacia el sector de alguno de los chicos para ayudarlos.

Supieron que fue buena idea cuando notaron el humo avanzando por sobre sus cabezas. María soltó un grito asustado, tocándose el pecho con una mano temblorosa, pero Catalina no se detuvo a pensarlo y corrió siguiendo el rastro de humo, María fue detrás de su amiga, temerosa por lo que podrían encontrarse, pero decidida a acompañarla a pesar de todo.

A medida que avanzaban, la nube de humo iba haciéndose más espesa, suficiente para que la garganta comenzara a picar y molestara respirar, pero no al extremo de impedirles la visión. Debieron encorvarse y cubrir sus bocas y narices con el interior de su codo en un intento de aspirar menos de esos gases tóxicos. Llegaron a la habitación del origen del fuego y al abrir la puerta por completo, después de hacerse para atrás cuando el calor de las llamas comenzó a salir del cuarto, divisaron al brujo tendido en el piso.

\- ¡Manuel! -Gritó Catalina al verlo, y dio un paso al frente, lista para entrar por el brujo a la habitación, pero María la detuvo. Catalina estaba lista para gritarle, cuando vio que María solo quería que esperara hasta que pudiera desatar su capa. Enseguida entraron las dos, María cubriendo sus cuerpos del calor de las llamas y las chispas que saltaban con su capa, mientras que Catalina se arrodillaba junto al brujo para alzarlo por debajo de los brazos. La muchacha terminó colocando al chico sobre su hombro como los vendedores llevaban los sacos de verduras. Al levantarse, sus rodillas quedaron dobladas por el peso, y su respiración se complicó debido al esfuerzo extra, pero se sujetó con una mano del vestido de María, y siguió la guía de su amiga fuera de la habitación y fuera del pasillo colmado de humo.

Dejaban atrás lo peor de la nube, cuando Luciano llegó a su encuentro gritando “¡Fuego!”. Al verlas junto a su carga, apresuró el paso y el volumen de sus gritos, aunque el sector estaba tan vacío que costaba pensar que alguien lo escucharía.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó con urgencia, pero se detuvo para recibir el peso de Manuel en sus brazos. Los tres continuaron alejándose del origen del fuego, con las chicas tosiendo continuamente mientras caminaban.

\- Lo encontramos… en un cuarto en llamas… desmayado, y con golpes -Pudo decirle Catalina, antes de apoyarse contra la pared cuando decidieron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Para estar seguros, se habían dirigido hacia los jardines interiores.

\- Debió toparse con los malos, y lo dejaron allí -María tenía los ojos llorosos y carraspeaba con fuerza, tratando de quitarse el sabor a hollín de la boca.

Luciano dejó al brujo en el piso y con cuidado revisó que siguiera respirando, también buscó alguna herida abierta que pudiera preocuparlos más de la cuenta, pero el brujo solo parecía tener marcas rojas en el rostro y un par de ampollas en las manos. Lo recostó de lado, con una mano y rodilla flexionada al piso igual como le habían enseñado. 

\- Quédense con él, iré por ayuda para el fuego -Les dijo con prisa, comenzando a rehacer sus pasos hacia la parte del castillo en donde sabía había personas en ese momento- Y estén alerta por si regresan -Lo último se lo dijo especialmente a Catalina, señalando la espada que llevaba amarrada a la cadera.

\- ¡Ve! ¡Ve! -Le indicó la muchacha con una mano, volviendo a toser al acabar de hablar. Luciano les dio un último vistazo a los tres, asegurándose que estaban golpeados y sucios, pero fuera de peligro.

\- ¡Fuego! -Gritó a toda vos mientras avanzaba. Pronto el resto de la gente del castillo comenzó a escullarlo, principalmente los sirvientes, que se pusieron en marcha en cuanto les dijo la dirección del incendio.

…

Julio no estaba haciendo buen tiempo, tratando de avanzar entre la multitud hasta el duque de Nueva Granada. Tampoco ayudaba que el hombre tendía a moverse de un lado a otro en la habitación, controlando pleitos y dándole una mano a los caballeros para contener a toda la gente dentro del salón. El pequeño príncipe estaba siendo encerrado entre dos frentes hostiles de Velez y Caravantes cuando alguien lo sujetó de una de sus inquietas manos. De un tirón, la persona lo sacó de entre las faldas de las bulliciosas damas, y el príncipe acabó con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de su amigo Daniel, quien rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, mientras mantenía el otro alzado frente a ellos, abriéndose paso con mayor facilidad.

\- ¡Parecía un poco abrumado allí dentro, mi príncipe! -Bromeó el chico con una sonrisa, la que Julio no tardó en devolver.

\- ¡Daniel! ¡Ya volviste! -Exclamó el niño, tan feliz y aliviado como se escuchaba.

\- Mi madre decidió que tenía suficiente del campo y deseaba volver al castillo, aunque no pensó que las cosas serían tan interesantes a nuestro regreso.

\- ¡No vas a creer todo lo que ha pasado! -Julio disfrutó un poco más tener a su amigo de vuelta, pero su cabeza pronto recordó el asunto del cual debía encargarse- ¡Debes ayudarme a llegar al duque! ¡Es importante!

\- Ya lo creo -Aseguró el chico más alto, y enseguida buscó al duque de Nueva Granada entre todas las cabezas. En cuanto lo divisó cerca del rey, cambió el rumbo de sus pasos, y fijó su brazo extendido frente a ellos- ¡Allá vamos!

Con la ayuda de Daniel, tardaron mucho menos en cruzar la habitación, y fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para alcanzar al duque antes de que decidiera que su presencia era requerida en otro lado.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Señor duque! -Julio soltó la cintura de su amigo, de donde había estado aferrado todo el camino, y se lanzó sobre el hombre mayor, sujetando su túnica y jalando de ella para captar su atención.

\- ¡Príncipe! ¿Qué sucede? -Gabriel cortó sus palabras para uno de los consejeros de Guillermo Tañazco, y llevó su atención inmediatamente al hijo menor del rey. El chiquillo lo miraba con ojos grandes, y en su agarre notaba temor, para nada extraño tomando en cuenta la situación. Comenzó a planear cómo retirar al pequeño príncipe del lugar, para que no siguiera presenciando las fieras discusiones que se estaban llevando a cabo.

\- ¡Tengo que confesarle algo! -Y como habían decidido, Julio le dijo todo al duque de Nueva Granada. El hombre se horrorizaba más y más con cada palabra que decía el pequeño príncipe, Daniel estaba igual de consternado, escuchando la historia a las espaldas de Julio.

\- ¡Temíamos que no nos creyera al igual que mi padre! ¡Pero ahora están en el castillo y mi equipo necesita refuerzos!

El mayor controló su espanto, apretando una de sus manos en el mango de su espada, y se volteó a uno de los caballeros apostados cerca de la puerta de entrada.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Ve por más caballeros, y llévalos a buscar en el…!

No había acabado de hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron con un guardia empujando cada costado, y sir Luciano apareció en el centro, parado justo a la entrada del salón, gritando.

\- ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego por el ala oeste! ¡Deben salir al patio! ¡Todos! 

\- ¡¿Fuego?! -Gritaron horrorizados doña Marcela y don Guillermo.

\- ¡Lo que faltaba! -Gritó con la cara más que roja el señor Demetrio, volteándose al resto de su gente- ¡Ahora también nos culparan de esto!

Gabriel ignoró a los visitantes, volteando a mirar al príncipe Julio, quien cubría su boca con ambas manos.

\- ¡Guardias! ¡Escolten a esta gente al patio! -Gritó sobre el escándalo del resto de la habitación- ¡Los sirvientes vayan por baldes! -Continuó, señalando hacia la lavandería, y finalmente regresó su vista a sus hombres- ¡Los caballeros vengan conmigo!

Julio enterró su rostro en el pecho de Daniel, y el mayor reaccionó abrazándolo con fuerza.

…

Las noticias del fuego pronto llegaron a oídos de Martín. Primero comenzó a sentir una molestia en su nariz, percibiendo un olor a humo que le recordaba a sus pocas excursiones patrullando poblados, donde tuvo el placer de acampar en el bosque con su escuadrón. Por eso le pareció muy extraño encontrarse con ese olor en el castillo. El rubio se separó de la puerta contra la que había estado apoyado, ignorando las amenazas de Miguel, y comenzó a mirar con atención el fondo del pasillo, por si llegaba a percibir algún atisbo de humo, también intentó expandir su audición más allá de los reclamos del príncipe. Fue entonces que captó el murmullo lejano, que cada vez se iba haciendo más cercano, de varias personas gritando “Fuego”.

El cabello de sus brazos y nuca se erizó ante aquella noticia, y soltó un pesado aliento.

\- ¡Martín! -Miguel pronto se percató de que algo andaba mal, y reanudó sus esfuerzos para que lo liberaran, golpeando y pateando la puerta mientras llamaba a su amigo- ¡Martín! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Ahora!

Sir Martín lo pensó por un momento, pero al ver a uno de los mozos de cuadra corriendo con un balde de agua a cuestas por uno de los extremos del pasillo, no le siguió pareciendo buena idea retener al príncipe en la habitación. Rápidamente quitó el seguro de la puerta, tirando el tablón de madera a un lado sin mucho cuidado, y abrió una de las alas para Miguel. El príncipe salió del cuarto dirigiéndole una mirada filosa, con las manos cosquilleándole, tanto por los golpes que le propinó a la puerta, como por sus ganas de golpear a uno de los dos traidores que lo habían encerrado tan indignamente en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Burgos?! -Rugió, antes de reparar en el caos que podía verse en uno de los extremos del pasillo. Al escuchar los gritos, su cara perdió mucha de la furia que había tenido, e intercambió una preocupada mirada con el rubio.

\- ¿Dónde está Francisco?

…

Francisco escuchó a los hombres mucho antes de verlos y los siguió a una buena distancia, tratando de ser tan sigiloso como su padre alguna vez trató de enseñarle en sus pocas salidas de caza, antes de que el marqués se diera por vencido ante su escaso interés en el asunto. En realidad, su experiencia escabulléndose por el castillo junto a Manuel estaba siendo su pauta por el momento, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando en un descuido su bota se deslizó por el suelo creando un acusador chillido y los hombres acabaron descubriéndolo.

Los sujetos desenvainaron sus espadas, pero Francisco no les dio tiempo a que fueran por él, comenzó inmediatamente a dispararles flechas directo al cuello y el pecho, que los hombres no tuvieron de otra más que esquivar, olvidándose de atacarlo con sus espadas. En vez de eso huyeron, corriendo por trechos, ocultándose detrás de los pilares para escapar de sus flechas y luego volviendo a correr. Así los persiguió hasta uno de los cuartos dispuestos para visitantes importantes, con estancias separadas del dormitorio y espacio para sirvientes personales, por lo tanto, con más de una entrada. Francisco fue recogiendo sus flechas cada vez que podía hacerlo, aunque llegó con una importante merma al cuarto, pero de todas formas entró.

Atravesó rápidamente el espacio destinado a un sirviente, y llegó a la estancia en la que las visitas eran recibidas, donde volvió a encontrarse con los hombres.

El tipo con el pelo castaño rizado comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a mano; floreros, libros, y hasta pequeñas estatuillas de ornamentación, mientras su compañero rubio intentaba acercarse. Francisco hizo lo mejor para esquivar los incesantes proyectiles y apuntar, al mismo tiempo que mantenía al segundo atacante lo suficientemente lejos de él para que no pudiera usar su espada. Consiguió acertar un disparo, unos tres dedos debajo de la clavícula derecha del hombre castaño. Fue suficiente para aturdirlo unos minutos. Lamentablemente, había descuidado a su otro contrincante, y este pudo alcanzarlo, levantando su espada para ensartarla en el muchacho. Francisco alcanzó a usar su arco como protección, la madera reforzada del cuerpo fue suficiente para detener la espada, y Francisco aprovechó el desconcierto del hombre para torcer su arco con fuerza, llevándose la espada con él, consiguiendo que la empuñadura se resbalara de las manos de su oponente. Al arrojar su arco con la espada incrustada a un lado, golpeó por accidente la cara del sujeto con una de las palas del arco, dándole un segundo más de ventaja, la que aprovechó para lanzar su puño contra el rostro del hombre fornido frente a él. Sus nudillos retumbaron al estrellarse contra la quijada del sujeto, y el dolor se extendió al resto de su brazo.

\- ¡Ugh! -Se quejó, pero no tuvo tiempo para masajear su mano. El hombre se lanzó sobre él y Francisco hizo lo mejor para retroceder y mantener los brazos frente a su rostro. Recibió varios golpes en sus costados, y otros cuantos por el borde de su cabeza antes de conseguir propinarle un nuevo golpe a su rival. Su puño cayó sobre la nariz del sujeto, hasta escuchó el crujido, pero no estaba seguro si fue la nariz del otro o su mano el origen del sonido. El dolor le dio la idea de usar algo más para golpearlo, y en el pequeño instante en el que su agresor estaba recuperándose de su reciente golpe, Francisco descolgó la aljaba de su espalda, y comenzó a golpearle la cara con ella. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces golpeó al otro hombre, sus flechas volaron fuera del estuche y se desperdigaron por el suelo. Pronto el rubio las acompañó tirado en el suelo, vivo pero inconsciente por el momento.

\- _¡Ahhh!_ -Francisco escuchó el grito del castaño acercándose, y levantó la mirada para verlo, un hilo de sangre caía por su túnica, pero se aproximaba a él ignorando por completo su herida, con un brazo alzado y sosteniendo una daga en la mano.

Francisco le devolvió el grito, y levantó su maltratada aljaba, lo único con lo que contaba para hacerle frente. El hombre corpulento le cayó encima, resistiendo los pocos golpes que Francisco pudo darle con su aljaba, antes de que consiguiera sujetarla y arrancársela con un fuerte jalón. Cayeron al piso luego de eso, forcejeando con fiereza, en una pelea que el más joven e inexperto de los dos estaba a poco de perder.

\- _¡¿Burgos?!_

El muchacho escuchó la voz del príncipe cerca, buscándolo, y dio un fuerte grito para atraerlo al cuarto. En su distracción, su atacante consiguió mover la mano que sostenía la daga a su costado, y el muchacho sintió un dolor punzante en el lado derecho del estómago justo cuando dos pares de pies ingresaban al cuarto.

\- ¡Francisco! -Gritó el príncipe, llamando la atención del hombre encima del muchacho.

Con su atacante distraído, Francisco usó lo último de su energía para alzar su brazo y golpear la quijada del otro por debajo del mentón. Lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que la cabeza del sujeto se fue como un látigo hacia atrás. Al instante sus brazos dejaron de sostenerlo y todo su peso cayó sobre el chico, quien soltó otro grito de dolor al verse aplastado.

\- ¡Fran! -El príncipe se recuperó de la impresión. Sus piernas, que habían quedado inmóviles al toparse con tal escena, volvieron a responderle y fue corriendo al lado del joven en el piso, mientras Martín se encargaba del segundo hombre a unos metros detrás de Francisco, que comenzaba a moverse nuevamente.

Francisco acabó de quitarse al sujeto de encima con movimientos torpes de sus brazos e intentó levantarse, pero al sostenerse del sillón a su izquierda sintió de nuevo ese dolor punzante en su costado. Soltó otro grito ahogado y llevó su mano derecha hasta la zona afectada, rozando con sus dedos la tela húmeda de su túnica.

\- ¿Qué…? -Miró hacia abajo, y solo entonces comprendió que el hombre lo había apuñalado antes de que se lo quitara de encima.

\- ¡Dioses, no! -Miguel estuvo a su lado en segundos, alcanzando a sostenerlo cuando los brazos del muchacho se rindieron. Con cuidado, lo ayudó a volver a tenderse en el suelo, manteniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra comenzó a hacer presión en su herida, sacando otro gemido de la boca de Francisco.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasó…?! ¡Fran! -Miguel miraba con ojos perdidos toda la habitación y la herida del chico, sin poder completar ninguna oración.

\- Te dije… una trampa… -Francisco estaba sintiendo demasiado dolor en todas partes, y su cuerpo se había vuelto inmensurablemente pesado para él. Miguel soltó un sollozo, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse de inconvenientes lágrimas, y no podía pensar en nada más que en la sangre de Francisco que comenzaba a filtrarse entre sus dedos.

\- ¡No, no, no! Lo siento… ¡Perdóname! -Su voz seguía entrecortada, y mordió con rabia su labio inferior. Así los encontró el duque de Nueva Granada, llegando con varios de sus caballeros, todos con órdenes de revisar el ala oeste en busca de los atacantes del príncipe.

Martín debió sostener de los hombros al tembloroso joven, para apartarlo y que permitiera a un grupo de caballeros llevar a Francisco, inconsciente, a los cuartos del galeno.

\- _Perdóname…_

…

Ni Martín ni Miguel supieron que alguien más se había topado con los dos hombres hasta que pudieron llegar a la enfermería. Primero Miguel quiso asegurarse de que el incendio en el castillo estaba controlado y que los bandidos estuvieran bien custodiados en sus celdas, pero más tiempo no pudo soportar el príncipe antes de ir con el joven Burgos. Se toparon con algunos otros cortesanos retirándose o alrededor de los cuartos del galeno, cargando con botellas de esencias calmantes para usar luego del susto que el fuego en las habitaciones y el estrés de ser evacuados al patio les provocó. Algunas damas y niños se hallaban abrazados y llorando por los costados. Miguel se sintió conmovido, pero no se detuvo a hablar con ninguno de ellos.

Al entrar en una de las habitaciones, se sorprendieron al toparse con María y Catalina, sucias por la ceniza en sus vestidos, aspirando vapores de hierbas en una esquina.

\- Alteza… -Comenzó Catalina con la voz temblorosa, a su lado, María miraba un tanto nerviosa hacia atrás. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Miguel y Martín se toparon con el brujo de la corte, recostado sobre una de las camas para pacientes del galeno. Sir Luciano se encontraba de pie a su lado, su rostro igual de afligido que el de las muchachas. El brujo estaba inmóvil, cubierto de ceniza y con los bordes de sus mangas y túnica chamuscada, al igual que su cabello.

\- ¡No! -Martín se tornó un torbellino de emociones al verlo así, se olvidó de su compañía y con la mente imprudente de un enamorado, se arrojó en la dirección del brujo, casi desplomándose a un lado de la cama si no fuera por Luciano que lo atrapó con ambos brazos, impidiéndole que cayera sobre el chico en su desesperación.

\- Él está bien, solo está dormido -Le susurró al oído su amigo, sin ceder ni un poco, aunque el rubio estuviera enterrando las uñas en sus brazos para que lo soltara.

\- P-pero… ¡Miralo! ¿Qué le pasó…? -Sollozó el rubio, sin quitarle la vista al brujo, y estirando una mano para intentar tocarlo.

\- Por favor, no hagas una escena, no somos los únicos aquí -Le dijo Luciano, sintiéndolo por el otro, que al recordar a las chicas y los asistentes que en cualquier momento podrían atravesar de una habitación a otra, hizo lo mejor para recomponerse.

Martín pestañeó con fuerza y se frotó los ojos rápidamente, dándole una palmada al brazo de Luciano cuando estuvo listo para que lo soltara. Pero al ver otra vez el estado de Manuel sobre la cama, volvió a soltar un sollozo, que los demás hicieron lo mejor por ignorar. Aunque María tenía los ojos brillosos, tanto por las lágrimas de angustia, como por fin comprobar la sospecha que tenía desde hace años.

Miguel, aún parado en la puerta, hizo lo mejor para ocultar sus lágrimas al hacer su propia observación del brujo. La cara de Manuel se veía sonrojada por la exposición al fuego, y en general mostraba un deplorable aspecto, tanto por la ceniza como por el efecto del calor. Desvió la vista cuando Martín intentó juntar sus ojos con los suyos, y la culpa que sentía se incrementó gracias a esos segundos en que vio el rastro de llanto en los ojos de su amigo.

Los reparos de Luciano se hicieron justificados en los próximos minutos, cuanto un asistente entró corriendo desde otro sector de los apartamentos del galeno, cargando con varios trozos de vendas y una cubeta de agua. No les prestó más atención que la debida para inclinarse ante Miguel, y continuó hasta la puerta al fondo de la habitación, por la que entró luego de empujarla con su hombro. Del otro lado, Miguel logró divisar al galeno y otro aprendiz, los dos concentrados sobre un paciente de mayor gravedad. Miguel se puso en marcha en cuanto reconoció la túnica ensangrentada de Francisco tirada en el suelo a un lado de la cama.

\- ¡Fran! -Llegó a la puerta con pocas zancadas, listo para entrar y pedirle un reporte de su condición al galeno, pero el asistente que acababa de llegar se puso en su camino impidiéndole pasar.

\- Lo lamento alteza, pero no puede entrar aquí -Le informó apenado, pero comenzando a cerrar la entrada.

No pudo decir nada más antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara. Respiró hondo por un largo tiempo, tratando de controlar su primera reacción de echar la puerta abajo. Sentía la mirada del resto en su espalda, así que se obligó a calmarse, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro que no lloraría ni comenzaría a gritar por cualquier cosa, se volteó hacia el resto de sus conocidos y amigos. Hizo lo mejor por no mirar en la dirección de Manuel, en vez de eso, concentró su atención en los cuatro jóvenes despiertos y, con toda la humildad y disposición que le habían faltado esas últimas semanas, pidió que le contaran qué sabían de la situación.

…

El duque de Nueva Granada interrogó a los hombres personalmente, sin obtener mucho en primera instancia, pero una vez los caballeros atendiendo el cuerpo del atacante muerto en el bosque descubrieron la marca de Piedra Negra en la parte interior de su muslo, no hubo manera de que siguieran negando estar relacionados. Tatiana también acabó delatándose, intentó huir del castillo entrada la noche, con una de sus doncellas y dos de sus escoltas, pero gracias a las precauciones que el rey había decidido tomar con las rondas nocturnas de los guardias, se consiguió detenerlos antes de que pudieran ir muy lejos. La joven de Piedra Negra fue mantenida en uno de los calabozos junto a sus acompañantes, por insistencia de los dos príncipes a su padre. Miguel habría querido hacer más cosas con Tatiana, recordando el estado en que se encontraban el brujo de la corte y el joven Burgos, pero una mirada de su padre le recordó que no podían actuar como totales bárbaros, aunque ambos lo quisieran.

El brujo de la corte despertó minutos antes de la puesta de sol, con una horrible tos que el galeno solo pudo controlar luego de un intenso tratamiento con hierbas y vapor. Lo dejó bajo el cuidado de la joven hija del duque y sir Martín, para volver a concentrarse en su otro paciente de importancia: el joven Burgos, a quien sobrevino una brutal fiebre casi en el mismo instante en el que su amigo había despertado.

El brujo de la corte pudo contar su parte de la historia, entre carraspeos y aspiraciones al curioso aparato de aluminio que sostenía entre las piernas, donde el galeno había introducido la infusión de medicinas para su garganta. Le informó al duque su sospecha, de cómo los hombres habían ingresado a los cuartos del castillo por uno de los pasadizos que conectaba a los jardines, y que probablemente habían estado escondidos allí por un tiempo antes de salir en donde se enfrentó a ellos e iniciaron el incendio. Manuel aprovechó de hacer un pequeño comentario, sobre cómo en el futuro deberían evitar darle a una comitiva desconocida cuartos con acceso a los pasadizos secretos, por muy sorpresiva que fuera su llegada. El duque estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, al igual que el rey, quien se mostró más que apenado durante su visita a las habitaciones del galeno. Manuel decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre sus ojos vidriosos al mirarlo, puesto que aún estaba molesto con él, pero no tanto como para avergonzarlo por eso.

Quien no sabía, para nada, cómo sobrellevar lo acontecido era Miguel. El príncipe estaba demasiado tenso, furioso y avergonzado como para pensar en dormir, o ir a hacer de diplomático y hablar con las otras tres marcas, que pedían explicaciones de todo lo que estaba pasando, y se preguntaban si terminarían en los calabozos al igual que los de Piedra Negra, por mucho que el rey les asegurara que no. Por eso se encontraba dando rondas entre los calabozos donde habían ido a parar la gente de Piedra Negra, y la enfermería donde aún mantenían a Manuel y Francisco. En verdad, el brujo podría haber vuelto a su cuarto con sir Martín o sir Luciano de escolta, pero demandó una cama cerca de su amigo. La fiebre del joven Burgos había sido controlada pocas horas luego del anochecer, así que el galeno aceptó las demandas del brujo; además, un compañero de cuarto sería útil para avisarles de cualquier complicación que se pudiera presentar durante la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, los representantes y el rey habían dado por finalizadas las negociaciones de comercio, finalmente, y las tres comitivas se aprestaban para dejar el castillo y volver a sus terrenos lo más deprisa que les fuera posible, en caso de que ocurriera otra calamidad. Fue por eso, que los representantes recibieron las trompetas de aviso como una señal de que otra desgracia se avecinaba sobre ellos.

\- ¡No puede ser! -Gruñó Demetrio sobre su caballo, llevando una mano a su espada, decidido a salir de aquel condenado reino aunque tuviera que ir apuñalando a su paso demonios y bestias de tres cabezas.

No fueron demonios ni nada tan sorprendente lo que ingresó al patio, aunque la gente de Tañazco, Velez y Caravantes dirían que la tropa de soldados sobre imponentes caballos que apareció ante ellos, comandada por nada menos que el marqués de Burgos, sí que era lo más sorprendente y aterrador que habían visto en su vida.

\- ¡No más! ¡Por favor! ¡No más! -Don Guillermo estaba al borde del colapso, solo quería volver a su fortaleza con su esposo para que él se encargara de los tratados, viajes diplomáticos y todo eso a partir de ahora. Así que hizo el ademán de arrojarse al piso a pedirle clemencia a ese señor de guerra, pero Marcela lo sujetó antes de que pudiera llevar acabo un acto tan vergonzoso, y a empujones lo llevó a su carruaje.

\- ¡Vámonos! ¡Mueve tu trasero y salgamos pronto de este infierno! -Le aconsejó entre gruñidos. Subió con él al carruaje, encargándole a su guardia principal que los alcanzaran en los campos al comienzo del bosque, y le dio la señal al chofer de su vecino para que avanzara. Don Demetrio no tardó en seguirlos, aprovechando el camino que el carruaje abría entre el batallón recién llegado.

Fernando ignoró a las asustadas personas, que continuaron a paso redoblado con los últimos detalles para marcharse. Después de darles un rápido vistazo supo que su enemigo no estaba entre ellos, así que desmontó su caballo, dándole una señal a sus hombres para que aseguraran el perímetro, y comenzó a subir las escaleras con pisadas firmes, con la ira que había estado acumulando desde que partió de Burgos a flor de piel.

A su encuentro llegó el duque de Nueva Granada, feliz de ver a su amigo de la infancia una vez más, pero un tanto aterrado por lo que pudiera hacer el marqués al enterarse de todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo con su hijo.

\- ¡Fernando! ¡Qué alegría que estés aq…!

\- ¡Guárdatelas, Gabriel! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Y dónde está ese traidor?! -Le gritó el marqués al duque, mientras seguía con su camino hacia el interior del castillo. El duque fue tras él, tratando de retrasar la confrontación del rey y el marqués por el mayor tiempo posible.

\- Te complacerá saber que la gente de Piedra Negra ya ha sido apresada -Se apresuró a decirle, sabiendo que aquel detalle era el primero que debía escuchar Fernando, si es que quería contener el próximo desastre al mínimo.

\- ¿A sí? -Cuestionó el furioso hombre, y la pizca de suspicacia que se coló en su voz no pintaba bien- ¿Qué tuvieron que hacer para que por fin escucharan razones? ¿Quemaron los cultivos? ¿Sacrificaron una virgen? ¿Desplumaron al pomposo fénix de Javier? -Un sirviente tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino del marqués de Burgos, y ante su sola presencia acabó tirando su cesto de ropa sucia al suelo, pero se hizo a un lado, pegándose a la pared para dejar que el iracundo noble siguiera caminando- Francisco parecía seguro de que tendría que venir alguien de Burgos a encargarse, pues el rey no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que había invitado una serpiente a dormir.

Gabriel no podía negar nada de eso, así que se concentró en informarle sobre los ataques al príncipe heredero, y los intentos por incriminar a las otras marcas visitantes, y que aún no podían hacerlos hablar sobre ciertos detalles, como si su llegada junto al resto de las marcas había sido premeditada o accidental, y si los ataques eran por incentivo propio de Piedra Negra, o la corona del reino vecino era quien movía los hilos.

\- No dirán nada sobre eso. Serán unas cucarachas, pero aún le guardan lealtad a su soberano -Le aseguró Fernando, dejando fuera su opinión personal de que el rey del norte era casi tan malo como sus nobles de la frontera; no los ayudaría en nada- ¿Trajeron a sus sicarios? Mis informantes dicen que hay toda una línea de sirvientes encargándose de los trabajos sucios como estos.

\- ¿Tienen tatuajes? -Preguntó el duque, solo para asegurarse, y ante el asentimiento del marqués, continuó- Sí, los trajeron -Y cuando Fernando le preguntó dónde los tenían, Gabriel le informó que uno había muerto y los otros dos se encontraban bien vigilados en las mazmorras.

\- ¿Quién los atrapó? -Siguió preguntando el marqués de Burgos, y entonces el cuerpo del duque comenzó a tensarse en preparación.

\- Pues, del muerto se encargó mi hija -Gabriel no se perdió de la casi imperceptible sonrisa que se formó en la cara de su amigo, y la disfrutó un segundo antes de continuar- Y de los otros dos… tu hijo.

Fernando se detuvo inmediatamente, colocando sus intensos ojos sobre su amigo.

-… ¿Qué?

…

\- ¡¡Dejaste que mi hijo saliera herido!! ¡En tu castillo! ¡Bajo tus narices! ¡Solo porque te crees más listo que yo al ser el rey! -Fernando caminaba de un lado al otro mientras gritaba, solo con la mesa interponiéndose entre él y sus instintos que pedían golpear repetidamente a Javier, aunque fuera su rey. Gabriel se mantenía observando en una zona neutral, a la cabeza de la mesa de planeación. Se había quedado en lugar de los guardias, para frenar cualquier pelea a golpes que pudiera surgir, y para que todo lo que se gritara en aquella reunión quedara solo entre los tres.

\- Nunca me he creído más listo que tú -Comenzó Javier para intentar aplacarlo, y recibió un resoplido en respuesta. El rey apretó sus labios un momento, respirando hondo por la nariz para mantenerse calmado, o al menos más calmado que su amigo- No teníamos ninguna evidencia para culparla o desconfiar de ella…

\- ¡JA! -Volvió a resoplar el marqués, logrando provocar al rey, quien tuvo que empuñar sus manos y moverlas tras su espalda para ocultarlas del otro hombre.

\- Pensé en hacerte un favor, negociando un trato con ellos para poner un alto al conflicto de una vez, sin que tú tuvieras que verles la cara…

\- ¡No me hagas favores! -Gritó el marqués, interrumpiendo sus explicaciones- Tus buenas intenciones no hicieron más que poner a los niños en peligro, ¡Unos niños tuvieron que encargarse de esto! ¡Sí, Gabriel! -Fernando señaló al duque de Nueva Granada con su dedo, haciéndole saber que no se había olvidado de su lugar en este asunto o, mejor dicho, de su poca participación en los hechos.

\- Sir Martín y sir Luciano son caballeros capacitados, y Manuel…

\- ¡Son unos jovencitos apenas iniciados en las armas! -Dijo, refiriéndose a los caballeros. Con los ojos puestos sobre el rey, Fernando se acercó a la larga mesa de planeación y apoyó ambas manos sobre la madera, reclinándose hacia el otro hombre- Y el hijo de Rayen no está para encargarse de sicarios o niñas perversas que el príncipe lleve a pasear sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero aun así se encargó de proteger a tu hijo cuando tú no pudiste ver más allá de tu nariz -Y ante la mirada horrorizada del duque, el marqués de Burgos le procuró un último golpe bajo al rey- ¿Qué crees que diría si aún estuviera aquí?

…

Francisco se encontraba enternecido y asqueado a igual partes por la escena que tenía al lado. Su amigo se había mantenido en la habitación de la enfermería haciéndole compañía todo el día, con el resto de sus amigos entrando y saliendo para llevarles cosas y entretenerlos. Ahora era el turno de sir Martín de observarlos. Más que nada, se la había llevado abrazando y acariciando al brujo, mientras le susurraba cosas dulces al oído. Sería mejor si lo hicieran en la cama libre, y no encima de Francisco.

La puerta abriéndose los obligó a parar, Martín se alejó rápidamente, apostándose a varios pasos de la cama, con las manos detrás de su espalda, y Manuel se recargó en la pared, preparando su mejor cara de fastidio por si se trataba del rey o Miguel. Se sorprendió bastante cuando fue el marqués de Burgos quien entró por la puerta, los tres se sorprendieron.

\- ¡Papá! -Exclamó Francisco, sintiendo un gran alivio al verlo en la puerta.

\- ¡Señor! -Dijeron los otros dos. Martín terminó de erguirse, algo intimidado ante la presencia del hombre, y Manuel se levantó de la cama, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos o su cara.

\- Señor Fernando, excelencia -Manuel comenzó a inclinarse, hasta que recordó que su rango era más alto que el del marqués, y que a este nada le interesaban esas cosas de etiqueta.

\- Joven Manuel, sir Martín -El marqués de Burgos inclinó la cabeza hacia los dos muchachos, algo sorprendidos al ver que reconocía al joven rubio- Déjenme agradecerles por su buena labor y eficacia en esta tormentosa situación, han excedido las expectativas e ido más allá de sus obligaciones.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron ante sus palabras, e intercambiaron rápidas y entusiastas miradas.

\- Oh, para nada, señor, es mi deber proteger a la corona… -Comenzó Martín, con los ojos brillantes por los halagos del marqués.

-…y yo no iba a dejar a Francisco solo en esto, señor, jamás -Acabó Manuel, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, también animado por la aprobación del padre de su mejor amigo.

El marqués volvió a asentir, y se aclaró la garganta para volver a hablar.

\- Ahora, quisiera unos minutos a solas con mi hijo -Lo dijo amablemente, pero los dos chicos lo tomaron como la orden que era, y se precipitaron a la puerta al instante.

\- ¡Claro señor!

Martín salió primero, siendo que Manuel se detuvo un momento en frente del marqués para agradecerle su presencia, aunque la amenaza ya hubiera terminado.

\- Sé que Francisco se sentirá más tranquilo con usted aquí -Dijo Manuel, superando sus nervios por la penetrante mirada del marqués sobre él.

\- Lo sé -Contestó Fernando después de un segundo mirando al muchacho que, cada vez que lo veía, le recordaba más a su antigua amiga. Solo por eso se permitió el placer de darle una palmadita en la cabeza al muchacho, antes de acabar de sacarlo de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a su hijo, haciendo una exhaustiva revisión de todos los moretones y pequeñas heridas que podía apreciar, le dedicó un poco más de atención a las vendas en su estómago, pero pronto lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Lo hiciste bien, Francisco -Le dijo con la voz suave, y el chico dio una larga exhalación, relajándose sobre la cama.

\- Gracias papá -Dijo con una sonrisa. Su padre asintió una vez más, y levantó la mano para llevarla a su cabeza como lo había hecho con el brujo, pero esta vez la dejó allí, acariciando el cabello de su hijo por un largo tiempo.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, muy orgulloso, hijo.

…

Miguel cerró la puerta con cuidado, con la vista en la madera en lugar de la cama donde reposaba Francisco. El joven Burgos en cambio, miraba su espalda atentamente, notando el cansancio del príncipe en sus hombros caídos y en su cabeza baja, pero Francisco estaba más cansado que el príncipe, abatido y adolorido por los moretones y la herida en su costado, así que su simpatía por el otro era mínima.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el príncipe dejó su puesto a un lado de la puerta, y caminó hacia la cama. Aún con los ojos evitando la figura del chico, recorrió el cuarto con la vista, mirando hacia el segundo lecho en la habitación, desocupado en aquel momento, como se había asegurado que estaría. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la silla junto a Francisco, y con movimientos rígidos se sentó. Un tenso silencio se mantuvo entre ambos, Miguel se encontraba incapaz de levantar la vista de sus rodillas, y Francisco no podía apartar su mirada acusadora del príncipe, aunque no le interesaba dirigirle la palabra por el momento.

Fue el príncipe quien primero se doblegó ante la presión, y llenó el silencio con detalles sobre el manejo del castillo ahora que los visitantes del reino del este se habían ido, y sobre los prisioneros que se encontraban custodiando.

\- Nuestros padres no han parado de discutir desde la mañana, con el duque corriendo de un lado a otro para llevarles el paso. Sería divertido si el marqués no fuera tan aterrador cuando está enfadado -Miguel juntó las manos sobre sus rodillas, apretando los dedos entrelazados, en un intento por calmar sus nervios. Cambió su mirada del suelo hacia la ventana, observando el día claro que no se perturbaba a pesar de todos los conflictos dentro del castillo, y se aclaró la garganta para proseguir.

\- Catalina está disfrutando todos los halagos que su participación en nuestro enfrentamiento en el bosque le han traído. Realmente se merece esta buena atención, aunque casi despedaza a palabras a uno de los caballeros más jóvenes, después de que se atreviera a sugerir que “lo había hecho bien, para ser una mujer”, fue bastante inspirador, según Luciano -Miguel sentía una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca ante el silencio constante de Francisco, por eso acabó reuniendo el valor para mirarlo de una vez. Se encontró con que el joven ya ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, y sus palabras comenzaron a salir más rápido de su boca, tratando de llamar su atención, aunque fuera luego de fastidiarlo con su reporte interminable- Luciano y Martín también están en boca de todos, siendo los caballeros que ayudaron al brujo de la corte, al príncipe Julio y al hijo del marqués para atrapar a los villanos, Julio estaba sugiriéndole al duque alguna clase de recompensa para…

El príncipe volvió a apretar las manos cuando el nudo en su boca no le permitió seguir hablando, sentía la cara caliente, avergonzado y frustrado por el desinterés de Francisco, o su fingido desinterés, pues sabía muy bien que estaba escuchando cada palabra tonta que salía de su boca. Así que respiró hondo un par de veces, tragando saliva para despejar su garganta, y dejó que algo de la frustración que sentía se colara en su voz cuando pudo volver a usarla.

\- Si quiera puedes… mirarme -Murmuró gravemente, y cuando eso no le consiguió otra respuesta más que el continuo silencio de Francisco, cambió su postura y se desplomó sobre la silla. También decidió tragarse su orgullo y mostrar un poco de su desesperación-… por favor.

Francisco no respondió inmediatamente, haciendo pensar al príncipe que tendría que suplicar más, lo cual haría, si fuera necesario, pero antes de que Miguel decidiera arriesgarse arrodillándose a un lado de su cama, el joven habló, pero no hizo más que una sola pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué?

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio luego de eso, tanto que Francisco por fin volteó su mirada. Miguel aún se encontraba con sus manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas, mirándolo como un cachorro confundido, sin entender para nada lo que se estaba pidiendo de él. Francisco dejó escapar un suspiro y sacudió su cabeza, pero decidió explicarle qué cosa exactamente era la que estaba cuestionando.

\- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?, Después de todos estos años, no podías solo… -Movió una de sus manos alrededor, frustrado por su incapacidad de poner en palabras todo lo que quería decir, y la torpeza de Miguel para entenderlo. Acabó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, llevando su mirada hacia los pies de su cama para no verle la cara al príncipe, y resopló- ¡Ash! No tenías que hacer todo lo que decía, pero al menos pudiste escucharme…

\- ¡Claro que te escuché! -Lo interrumpió Miguel, un tanto herido porque el joven pensara lo contrario- Te escuché, ¡Pero ese no eras tú, Francisco! Solo había ira cuando hablabas…

\- ¡No! ¡No lo era! -Gritó Francisco, sorprendiendo al príncipe con su repentino arrebato- Te la pasas hablando de Manuel y su falta de experiencia fuera del castillo, ¡Cuando tampoco sabes todo lo que pasa fuera de aquí! ¡Ni tú ni el rey saben todo lo que pasa en Burgos! -Francisco mantenía sus dedos enterrados en las cubiertas de su cama para no sacudirlas junto con sus gritos. El príncipe se mantenía tieso a su lado, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca mientras lo escuchaba desahogándose- Y los dos, ¡Los dos! Decidieron ignorarme, ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque no parecía yo mismo? ¡No! ¡Solo no quisiste tomarte el tiempo para entender! ¡Si lo hubieras hecho te habrías dado cuenta de que no era solo ira! ¡Tenía miedo, Miguel! -La garganta de Francisco comenzaba a doler, igual que su costado, y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero no quería parar hasta que pudiera acabar con todo lo que tenía para el príncipe- ¡Estaba aterrado! ¡Por todo! Por todo lo que podía pasar en el castillo con ellos aquí, lo que podían hacerles a nuestros amigos, a Julio, a Manuel, al rey, ¡Y a ti! ¿No ves lo cerca que estuvieron de lastimarte? Y se los habrías permitido por tu orgullo y estupidez, mientras desechabas todos mis miedos y advertencias, ¡Así que no digas que me escuchaste, porque no fue así!

Al acabar con todas sus acusaciones y descargos, Francisco tuvo que recargarse contra la pared detrás de su cama, totalmente exhausto y con la garganta adolorida. Se dedicó a mirar al príncipe, quien seguía estático en el asiento, su pecho casi no se movía con su respiración, y aunque volvió a agachar la cabeza, Francisco podía ver que unas pequeñas gotitas se habían escapado de sus ojos humedecidos.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio en la habitación, interrumpida en ocasiones por la respiración entrecortada del príncipe. Fue después de unos minutos que Miguel pudo controlarse y volver a mirar a Francisco.

\- Perdón -Logró sacar de su garganta- Perdón, Fran, solo dime… solo dime qué hacer para arreglarlo, lo que quieras, cuando te recuperes podemos…

\- Me iré con mi padre -El joven interrumpió las suplicas del príncipe, con la voz más calmada, pero rasposa por su última sesión de gritos- Cuando me recupere, me iré con mi padre de vuelta a Burgos, he estado fuera mucho tiempo -Miró al príncipe con ojos casi tan duros como los del marqués, y finalizó con una voz igual de determinada- No hay nada que discutir sobre eso.

Miguel apretó su mandíbula, evitando soltar todas las quejas que tenía sobre su decisión, y solo asintió. Acto seguido, se levantó de la silla rápidamente, por poco tirándola al piso, y salió de la habitación frotándose la cara con las manos.


End file.
